A whole new world
by Sophia24
Summary: Sequel to 'So it begins' This story follows the lives of Beth and Charlie as they grow and mature, meeting all obstacles that get in their way. Beth is bubbly and outgoing as always but now Charlie is reserved and distancing himself from his family, why?
1. Boys will be boys

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**

**Authors note: I really didn't know what to name this story so I decided to call it the first thing that popped into my head, like I do with more of my stories. Most of you will recognise the title is also the name of a song in 'Aladdin'. Personally, I have the song on my ipod but I haven't seen the film…**

**But I thought it symbolises the story perfectly. The vampire world is a new experience for Bella as well as motherhood so it seemed a fitting title.**

Boys will be boys

The sound of both angry and playful growls filled the air, the noises rising three floors to where I sat reading, or attempting to, in mine and Edward's bedroom. With a sigh I sat the book down on the night stand, climbed off the bed and made my way downstairs. Not again, I thought as I stopped in the living room door way. Charlie, now at two years of age, was in a crouching position circling Emmett who, I assumed, was having this playful fight because Charlie had 'persuaded' him. Again.

Emmett had a huge grin on his face, mock attacking and giving Charlie playful, teasing snarls while Charlie faced him, enraged and growled angrily at him. Charlie did always take things way too seriously. He was certainly entering the terrible twos.

"Boys, stop it now." Esme's voice called out as she came to stand beside me. Emmett straightened immediately when she spoke. Even now, knowing the Cullens for almost five years, I was still amazed that someone as large as Emmett would listen to Esme so quickly. I guess it had something to do with the authority in her voice and the fact that she was a mother figure to him. Or, most likely, that she was absolutely terrifying on the rare occasions when she actually lost her temper.

Charlie, on the other hand, stayed in his attacking position as if nothing had happened. A loud growl tore from Charlie's chest as he lunged through the air towards Emmett.

"Charlie!" I frowned and my hand shot out towards him instinctively. Neither of them would get hurt but Charlie behaving like this was not something I wanted to see on a regular basis.

What happened next was something I would have never suspected. Charlie stopped in the air, a few feet in front of Emmett, and seemed to hit an invisible barrier between them which cause his to fall to the ground with a loud thud. It was a wonder there wasn't a gaping whole in the floor.

Charlie growled again, flipping onto his feet and lunged at Emmett, hitting the barrier again and again. He straightened from his crouch, his anger disappearing as quickly as it had appeared, and stared at Emmett with confusion clouding his features. His chest rose and fell as he took in unnecessary air to calm himself while his eyes darted around him trying to find a reason why his attacks were seemingly useless. His eyes came to rest on me and my outstretched hand. I felt a slight tension within me as if something was pulling at the corners of my mind.

"It's you; you're doing something, Mommy." My eyes snapped to Beth who was standing silently in the corner of the room. After a few years you get used to Beth appearing out of nowhere or being around you without you noticing. At first, it's a bit unnerving but it doesn't really bother me now. It's probably because she's really quiet; she has a tendency to stand completely still and silent for long periods of time so it's harder to notice her. I have my own suspicions that she has somehow managed to use her power against herself but I have yet to have these theories confirmed.

She turned her gaze towards Emmett, a frown of concentration forming on her face as she stared at him. Emmett raised his eyebrows at me then looked back at Beth who continued to stare at him. After a few minutes she turned her head to me, a brilliant smile lighting up her face and revealing her pearly white teeth.

"You're blocking him. It's a shield." She grinned and turned her head to Charlie whose eyes kept darting from person to person to see their reactions. "Charlie, a little 'persuasion', please." She smile at him and gestured to where Emmett stood, looking suspiciously at Charlie.

A wicked grin spread across Charlie's face as he turned slowly towards Emmett, pleased at the possibility of manipulating somebody. This was one of those very rare occasions when he was asked to use his power. "Emmett…" His voice rang out musical and layered; the hypnotic sound of his power. "…sit." He commanded, vaguely sounding as if he was talking to a dog.

A smile spread across Emmett's face, mirth gleaming in his eyes. "Nope." He said, popping the 'p'. He chuckled at the shock on Charlie's face and looked at me. "You were right, Bella. I understand what you meant when you said his voice sounded "layered"" He used his fingers for quotation marks.

Charlie growled in frustration and hurled himself at Emmett, hitting the invisible barrier repeatedly. He banged his fist on it once then turned to me with a small pout on his lips and his eyes looking at me pleadingly. "Mommy, that's not fair." He whined. "Please can I hit him just once, Mommy, please?" He begged, his hands clasped in front of him with the cutest set of puppy dog eyes I had ever seen.

"Charlie, I think it's time you and Beth went to bed." Esme said calmly, cutting off Charlie's begging. I had almost forgotten she was there as she just stood watching what we were all doing.

Charlie scowled at her and flicked his eyes to me, begging with his eyes. I shook my head at him and he sighed in resignation. "Fine." He mumbled and walked out of the living room, trailing his feet along the ground with his shoulders slumped. Charlie was a complete mystery to me. He could be calm one moment and have a hissy fit the next. He would rarely listen to anyone but me, probably because I was the only exception to his gift, so my word was final. I was actually surprised that he just completely ignored Esme when everyone else thought of her as the authority figure.

"Bella?" I looked up at Esme when I felt her hand resting on my arm which was still outstretched. "You can relax now." She said softly and smiled warmly at her. I dropped my arm to my side and realised we were the only ones still in the room. I guess I must have been too wrapped up in my thoughts.

Today had certainly been interesting, I had thought that I didn't have a power for over a year at being a vampire and only now do I discover it. I was actually quite pleased with myself about it; being able to block both physical and mental powers as well as physical attacks. This would certainly make life more interesting but really, when is there a dull moment in a house full of vampires?

**A/N: Yay! Ok, I didn't really like this chapter…I thought it could have been much better to start the new sequel but it really wasn't cooperating properly and I wanted to get it out because I may not be able to update any of my stories until Friday…**

**I promise the next one will be better and probably longer (I'm not sure because I have yet to write it).**

**A ****hissy fit**** is a temper tantrum basically but I really like the word and I think it's a "Scottish-ism" **

**The more you review the faster I update! And anybody who update's will get a ****sneak peek**** of the next chapter!**


	2. Learner Drivers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**

**Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites! They really brought a smile to my face! Here's the next chapter and it is longer than the last one, as promised. Enjoy!**

Learner drivers!

At four years old Charlie and Beth were just as much trouble as they had always been and I loved them for it. It's what made them, them. Most of the time Beth was either playing dress up with Alice or in our large library, pouring over various books. She had already read about half of them and not only read fiction but the non-fiction books as well. She had a fascination with biology and was constantly spurting facts about it.

Charlie, on the other hand, was more artistic. He was constantly playing his drums or drawing and he was quite an accomplished artist for a four-year old. Although he had quite an aggressive temper it only came in small bursts and it didn't take much to distract him from it.

"Come on, Charlie. It's time for bed." I called to him as he sat on the sofa with his eyes glued on the television screen, barely acknowledging the world around him.

"Mmhmm." He mumbled but kept his eyes on the TV.

"Charlie." I said again, finally gaining his attention as he managed to tear his eyes from the screen. "Bed." I stated and he jumped off the sofa. He sulked past me with his shoulders hunched and his head down and walked up the stairs to his room, stomping his feet harder than need be.

I rolled my eyes at his attitude and ran past him up the stairs towards the library where I knew Beth was most likely to be found. I slowly pushed open the door to the library; it was two stories high with floor to ceiling, wall to wall helves full of all different kinds of books. I spent most of my time in here but certainly not as much time as Beth. Whenever she wasn't sleeping or having biology lessons with Carlisle, she would be in here reading for hours on end.

I stepped into the large room and spotted Beth lying on the floor on her stomach in the middle of the room with a large pile of books beside her and one open in front of her. There were lots of books floating around the room, either heading towards Beth or back to the shelves as she moved them with her power, barley concentrating on them.

She looked up from her book and as soon as she saw me the stack of books sitting beside her immediately became air born and floated back to their correct places. That was something Beth was adamant about, she was an extremely tidy person and preferred that everything went in a specific place so it would be easier to find. That was one of the reasons she didn't like Charlie using any of her things, he always put them back in the 'wrong' place.

She walked past me and up another set of stairs towards her room which was right beside Charlie's on the floor above this one. I walked up the stairs slowly, as she ran at vampire speed up to her room, and walked down the corridor to her room before going to check on Charlie. He was usually very tricky when it came to bedtime.

I walked through his open door and saw him sleeping soundly, lying on his back on his bed. His room was composed of various shades of blue, ranging from the midnight blue carpet to the light blue walls, the bedspread was also blue. A small desk sat on one side of the room, opposite his bed. His drum kit sat in the corner opposite the door and an art easel sat beside it with various pieces of paper resting on it.

I heard quiet footsteps walking down the corridor and turned around to see Edward standing behind me with his crooked grin on his face. I returned his smile and walked into Charlie's room, curious of what drawings he had created recently. I made my way over to his easel with Edward close beside me and picked up the pieces of paper on it, shifting through them slowly as I took in every detail of his pictures.

There were about a dozen drawings in all and the detail to them was amazing, they were so life like it was almost as if they were photographs or even the real thing. "Wow." I breathed out as I looked through the drawing one by one. One was of Alice and Beth, just after they had been playing dress up it would seem, by the look of happiness on both their faces. Another was of me and Edward; we were standing side be side, his arm around my waist as we looked into each others eyes. Most of them were just pictures of different people in our family interacting naturally with each other but I wasn't sure how he managed to get all these pictures. I had never seen him drawing anywhere other than in his room so the only other explanation was that he was doing it from memory. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw the last picture; it was of Jasper and Emmett fighting, and I knew Charlie wouldn't have been able to draw that in that small amount of time they would have held that position, never mind the fact that when the two of them are wrestling you should try and get as far away from them as possible.

"Don't do that." I lifted my head and looked towards Charlie as he mumbled, his eyes still firmly shut. A smile spread across my face and I glanced at Edward to see him watching Charlie with a smile on his face as well. Probably remembering when he used to watch me talk in my sleep when I was human. "Daddy, what are you doing?" Charlie questioned, rolling onto his side. "Don't eat the polystyrene."

I bit back the laugh that was threatening to escape me and I raised my eyebrows at Edward in question. He chuckled quietly, clearly amused by Charlie's sleepy ramblings. Now, I know why Edward like listening to me sleep talking and watching me sleep so much. I placed the drawings back on the easel and walked silently out of the room with Edward behind me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A couple of days later I was at the edge of the front lawn of the house, at the edge of the forest. On one of the trees closest to the house was a swing that Edward had put up for Charlie and Beth but I liked to come here and read or just to think. It was extremely peaceful and calming at the edge of the woods, just the sound of birds in the trees and small animals in the forest. Of course, they were all pretty far away from me, deep within the trees, because I was considered a threat, being a vampire.

I could hear the sounds of piano notes coming from inside the house and instantly knew that it was Beth not Edward who was playing. Edward usually played classical music, soft and soothing, whereas Beth would play something much more upbeat and energetic, much like her personality actually. She had her very own baby grand piano in her room and only occasionally played on it, preferring to read more.

I pushed my legs gently against the ground, causing the swing to move back and forth slowly as I looked at the front of the house. I heard the sound of a car starting; the Volvo to be precise, from inside the garage at the other side of the house and a frown fell upon my face. It was only me, Edward, Beth and Charlie at home today because the rest of the family had gone out hunting for the weekend so nobody should be driving a car. Why wouldn't Edward tell me if he was going out?

The screeching of tired echoed through the silence and the silver car came racing along the drive before swerving across the lawn and crashing into a tree. I jumped off the swing and ran over to the wreckage, just a few feet from it. It was safe to say that the Volvo would never be the same again. It was basically wrapped around the tree trunk, the entire bonnet crumpled with the impact. It must have been going at, at least 80mph so it was a wonder that the tree was still standing.

It was obvious something was wrong; Edward would never hit a tree, or drive like that in the first place. My suspicions were confirmed when the door opened and the perpetrator jumped out of the car, unscathed, to study the damage. Charlie.

He stood frowning at the squashed car, tapping his finger against his lips as he thought. Appearing to notice my presence, he spun around quickly to face me, guilt clouding his expression and stepped to the side, apparently trying to hide the damage from me. Too late.

"Charlie…" I said warningly as I looked from him to the car and back again.

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

"How did that happen?" I asked though I knew very well how. He was four, no where near old enough to drive a car never mind tall enough. I also had my suspicions as to how he managed to get the keys for it in the first place but I was determined to make him admit it first.

"How did what happen?" He said, hedging my questioning.

"Oh, maybe the fact that your father's car is now wrapped around a tree and you're the one who was diving." The small frown on his face deepened and he dropped his gaze to his feet.

"He gave me the keys." He mumbled under his breath.

"Really? And, why did he do that?" I questioned. I knew he would tell me soon enough. Charlie had a strong sense of right and wrong…most of the time, and had not once told a lie so it was inevitable that he would confess sooner or later.

"Because I asked him."

"And?" I pressed on, watching him as he shuffled nervously from foot to foot.

"There's a possibility I may have…_persuaded_ him." He muttered quietly. I was right, he did use his gift.

I nodded and turned my head towards the house slightly. "Edward?" I said his name at conversational volume but I knew he would be able to hear me anyway.

"Yes, Be—" He appeared in the front door way and cut himself off as he took in the scene before him. "What happened?" He asked looking at me and I inclined my head towards Charlie who was still standing with his head bowed.

"Do you have something to say, Charlie?" I asked expectantly.

He lifted his head slightly but kept his eyes fixed on the ground. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I won't abuse my power by asking if I can borrow your car then crash it into a tree ever again." He said remorsefully but there was something about how he said the last part that made me slightly suspicious; As if he had every intention of asking for the car again but was determined not to total it by crashing it into a tree. I honestly wouldn't put it past him to do that, actually.

"Good. Now, Charlie, go into the house while we discuss your punishment." I said and he disappeared into the house. Frankly, I wasn't bothered about the car but he could have hurt himself or someone else because of his actions and we needed to make sure he didn't do it again, at least until he had a drivers licence.

I turned to look at Edward who was now standing beside me, staring at his car in shock. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I think it's beyond even Rosalie's power to fix it." I said looking at the squished car.

Edward seemed to break out of his daze and chuckled slightly, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing the top of my head. "You have a point." He agreed. "We'll have to keep a closer eye on Charlie." He muttered and I nodded in agreement. From now on, we were going to have to keep a _very_ close eye on Charlie.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! The next chapter is going to be Beth and Charlie's first day of school…**

**Since I got 15 reviews for the last chapter I would like to have that amount for this one as well before I update next and remember, whoever reviews gets a sneak peek of the next chapter!**


	3. First day of school

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**

**Authors note: ****This is the beginning of the main story line and I will be only having this chapter of their school life and then the next will be the main plot…anyway, I would like to thank **_**amobutterfly25**_**for unknowingly giving me the inspiration for this story line in a review…I'll explain that a bit more in a later chapter… **

First day of school

Charlie and Beth are now five years old and today was one of the days a mother dreads and loves at the same time; their first day of school. This would be the first day I was separated from them for this length of time since my change and I dreaded it. Sure, I wanted them to go to school and become that little bit more independent but…I just didn't want to be apart from them.

The bloodlust issue was completely irrelevant now; Beth, have a strong immunity to human blood and Charlie had learned to control his when he was just a baby so that was one less thing for me to worry about.

We arrived at the school; me, Edward, Beth and Charlie. As soon as we got inside the classroom Beth ran off towards a group of girls who were standing in a group in the corner and introduced herself. She had always been confident whereas Charlie hung back, standing beside me and clinging onto my hand as he stared at all the other children.

A small girl with curly shoulder-length light brown hair and the strangest colour of eyes I had ever seen; they were a mixture of a dark muddy green with a slight tinge of hazel to them, walked purposefully over to us, her eyes fixed on Charlie who stood watching her curiously. She stopped in front of him, staring at him for a few seconds before a smile spread across her face.

"Hi, I'm Amy." She grinned and waved at him. "What's your name?" She asked and barely gave him anytime to reply before she fired a round of questions at him. "Is that girl over there your sister? Is this your mummy and daddy? They look really young. Do you like school so far? Do you want to play with me over at the sand box?" She said in a rush, curiosity and excitement radiating from her as she gestured wildly to the subject of each question.

A smile spread across Charlie's face as he took an instant liking to her. She really was an adorable little girl and it would be hard not to like her. "I'm Charlie." He said as he let go of my hand and walked over to her. He took her hand in his and began walking over to the sand box, happily answering all her questions.

I looked at Edward and raised my eyebrows at him questioning for an explanation. "She thought he looked nice." He chuckled. "She's an extremely inquisitive girl and, believe me; the questions she asked were only a fraction of what she wanted to ask." He grinned at me and took my hand, leading me towards the door. I took one last look at Beth and Charlie both playing happily before turning and following Edward out of the school and heading home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that afternoon I was lying on the sofa in the living room while I waited for Edward to return with Beth and Charlie. Alice was sitting beside Jasper on the floor in front of the sofa I was lying on and flicking through a magazine which she had probably read at least a hundred times already.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on listening for the sound of the car, a Mercedes guardian because of the demise of the Volvo after it got squished around a tree. After a few moments of silence I could hear the purr of the engine approaching the house, the tires crunching on the gravel, the closing of car doors, footsteps walking up the porch stairs and finally the front door swung open.

I leaped off the couch and ran towards the front door, pausing at what I saw before me; Charlie was skipping through the front door, spinning occasionally and had a huge grin plastered across his face. He danced up to me, talking my hands in his and spun me around in a circle.

"I think I'm in love." He sighed dreamily with a vacant expression on his face. My eyes widened slightly and the one coherent thought in my mind; _what?_

--

"I _**hate**_ her!" Charlie screeched as he slammed the front door behind him, the noise echoing through the house. His voice contained annoyance, anger and, somewhere hidden beneath the surface, pain.

It was six months after Charlie and Beth had both started school and they seemed to be settling in really well. It was a shame we were having to move soon; while Edward and I had been 'home schooled' the rest of the Cullen 'children' had been going to the local high school as well as Carlisle working as a doctor in the near by hospital to it inevitable that after four years we were moving. Some of the humans were bound to get suspicious if we stayed around here much longer because of our lack of aging.

I stepped out of the kitchen, in the middle of creating something for Charlie and Beth to have for dinner. They didn't eat much and Beth still hadn't gotten over her apple obsession which had decreased in the amount of apples she consumed but now concerned all fruits. Charlie was still reluctant to eat human food but did have a small amount once a day.

After his little outburst, Charlie stormed up the stairs and I could clearly hear his bedroom door being slammed shut behind him. I looked up the stairs after him then turned my gaze to Beth who had just opened the front door.

"What happened?" I raised my eyebrows at her, worry clouding my features. It was obvious that the 'her' in question was the little girl Charlie had become friends with on his first day and had been attached to since then.

"Charlie and Amy were in the play house and they had an argument. I don't know what it was about but it Amy ended up pushing Charlie and the playhouse collapsed on top of them." She explained with her brow furrowed slightly. "Whatever it was left them both angry with each other and they didn't talk or even stay on the same side of the room as each other all day." The concern in her tone was obvious and I took a step towards the stairs, planning on talking to him. "Don't." Beth warned. "He needs time on his own." She said simply, perceptive as usual.

I reluctantly stayed where I was. I knew it was always best to heed Beth's advice, just like it was best not to bet against Alice. But I still wanted to talk to him, to see what was bothering him. I would just have to wait until he was ready to talk about it, I suppose, but that didn't stop the worry from creeping up on me. Just six months ago he said he loved her and now he apparently hates her. I know young children can be quite temperamental so I wasn't sure if it was that or something else.

A month after that he still hadn't said anything about Amy at all, carrying on as normal so I thought he must be alright. He didn't feel as deeply for her as he thought he did which made me feel much more comfortable about the move. I wouldn't be able to bear it if I knew we had torn Charlie away from the one he loves, no matter how young he may be.

**A/N: I know, I totally rushed this chapter**** and a lot shorter than I had hoped it would be and I apologise but I hope you liked it regardless. Trust me, this chapter is necessary to the main plot line and the next chapter is going to be very eventful.**

**Please review! **


	4. Tragedy Strikes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**

**Authors note: I'm really excited about this chapter because it has both Charlie and Beth's POV in it! Wahoo! I hope you like it and, just so you know, this is the beginning of my main plot!...it's all planned out in my head right now…**

Tragedy strikes

**Bella's POV**

Charlie and Beth were now eight years old and were out hunting together. This wasn't the first time they had been out hunting without adult supervision, nor would it be the last but that didn't stop the feeling of anxiety in my chest as I sat with the rest of the family, waiting.

A small gasp broke the silence and I looked up to see Alice tensed with her eyes glazed over and shock clouding her expression. I froze, the feeling of anxiety had intensified; something was wrong. And it concerned our children. That I knew. I turned my head slowly towards Edward as he sat beside me with a mixture of disbelief and sadness on his features.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Charlie's POV**

Me and Beth are now hunting, finally. Sure it's only been a week since we last went but I'm hungry and the human food that Mum and Dad try to feed me tastes pretty disgusting.

We are running through the woods now, the trees whizzing past us as we searched the air for scents. I've always loved running and when I'm doing that with Beth it can be…interesting. She always seems to enjoy putting obstacles in my way, trees, rocks and other things like that. We used to hunt together a lot when we were younger but now, not so much, although we do stay pretty close together.

Beth ran off to the right and I caught the scent of a mountain lion from the direction she was headed in. I really don't know why she likes them so much; they're not as great as dad makes them out to be. I prefer wolves myself; they've got a cinnamon type taste and it really reminds me of ginger bread men which are one of the few human foods I'm willing to eat.

I continued running through the woods, smelling lots of different scents but none of them were very appealing. It was deer mostly but they are so boring to hunt. Most of the time they don't know you're there until you show yourself and then they run away. They don't try and fight back like bears or wolves or mountain lions, probably because they're not predators but still, they're boring.

A breeze blew towards me, carrying a scent with it and I froze where I was. The shock of such a delicious scent hit me so hard I almost fell. The sore thirst at the back of my throat burned stronger than it ever had, even when I was little and mum was still human. It was spicy, kind of cinnamony but definitely not wolf. It smelled so much better, sweeter. It was wonderful. I had to taste it, I had to.

I turned sharply to my left and ran through the woods faster than I thought possible, following the lovely scent. I felt as if I was going to go mad if I didn't taste it soon. I stopped in a small clearing and glanced around it. She was close; the one who belonged to the delicious scent was very close.

At the back of my mind I remembered daddy saying something about singers. That they're blood is more appealing than anyone else's. At the time I didn't believe that. How could blood be anymore appealing even if it was animal? But now, now I know what he meant.

I took a few steps into the clearing, my eyes searching it frantically for the source of the scent. At the sound of bushes rustling my eyes darted to one side of the clearing just as a girl stumbled out into view.

She looked a bit younger than me, maybe five or six with wavy brown hair and clear blue eyes. I took a step towards her, eyeing her hungrily. She looked up at me with a tearstained face and I noticed her trousers were covered in mud. She smiled when she saw me and closed the distance between us a bit.

"Have you seen me Mummy and daddy?" She asked and I just stared at her. She smelled wonderful and I knew she would taste that way too but a part of me, a tiny part, remembered when my mum and dad had taught me. Drink only animals, not human. "I'm lost. Are you lost too? Can you help me find my Mummy and Daddy?" She asked and walked closer to me so she was only a couple of steps in front of me.

Her scent surrounded me and I couldn't stop myself from breathing it in. A snarl left me before I could stop it and I took a step towards her with a grin on my face. Who cares if I wasn't supposed to drink human blood? She smelled too good to waste.

The smile fell from her face and she took a few steps back, her eyes filled with fear but I didn't notice her terror because my eyes were firmly focused on her neck. On the blood pulsing just below the surface.

"Don't go, stay." I told her and I noticed my voice was layered and musical. Her eyes went blank for a few seconds before returning to normal, hypnotised. I quickly closed the distance between us and sunk my teeth into her neck, drinking her warm blood hungrily. She screamed loudly, the sound piercing the air but I ignored it, revelling in the taste of the warm liquid flowing down my throat.

I was right, it did taste better than it smelled. I felt her wriggling against me but tightened my arms around her as I continued to drink from her. Her blood was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted, sweet and spicy but absolutely delicious. Her struggles became less and less before stopping completely.

"Charlie?" My head snapped up towards the source of my name, a growl erupting from my chest and the blood trickling down my chin.

**Beth's POV **

I stepped away from the mountain lion carcass and glanced around the woods. I had always found the thought of me fighting a lion funny. It just seemed strange that someone as small as me could take down a fully grown mountain lion. My triumphant smile was replaced for a frown. I couldn't see or hear Charlie anywhere which was really unusual when we were hunting.

I heard a distant scream loud and clear and my face paled. I ran towards it, panicking over what I might find. When I got the edge of a clearing I stopped and stared at the scene in front of me, completely shocked.

Charlie stood hunched over with a small lifeless body of a girl in his arms and his teeth sunk into her neck. "Charlie?" I whispered, the shock I was feeling didn't let me talk any louder.

He looked up at me, growling. His eyes were bright crimson instead of the golden colour they had been not that long ago and they matched a trickle of blood running down his chin which he licked off absent-mindedly. I had never seen my brother like this before. Never. He looked like a monster, his hair sticking up, his red eyes glowing brightly and his face scrunched in anger. A shiver of fear ran down my spine as I glanced from him to the small body in his arms. I strained my ears but I definitely couldn't hear a heart beat at all.

I moved my eyes back to Charlie to see him staring at the girl in his arms with disbelief, as if he hadn't seen her before, hadn't been conscious of what he was doing, what he had done, until now.

My heart panged at the sight of him gently tracing his fingers up the side of her neck where the crescent shaped cut was then the side of her cheek, her forehead then her eyelids as tears poured from his eyes, dripping off the end of his nose and landing on her lifeless face.

He couldn't have done this, he wouldn't. The Charlie I knew would never have hurt her but he obviously had. The proof of his actions lay limp in his arms.

My pocket vibrated and I pulled out the cell phone dad had insisted I take with us. I flipped it open and slowly placed it against my ear, my hand shaking at I continued to stare at Charlie.

"Hello." My voice was barely a whisper.

"Beth, where's Charlie? Is he with you?" Alice's frantic voice spoke through the phone.

I nodded my head slightly but spoke, knowing she couldn't see me. "Yes." I'm sure the shock in my voice told her all she needed to know.

"Stay with him. We're on our way and will be there in a few seconds." She stated and I vaguely noticed the sound of rushing air when she was speaking. They must have been running while she was on the phone. I hung up and placed the phone into my pocket before dropping my arm limply to my side.

I felt my own tears prickle my eyes as I watched Charlie shaking the small girl gently as he spoke softly to her. "Wake up. Please, wake up." He urged her as the tears continued to spill from his eyes. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, just wake up…please." He whispered.

I tore my gaze off him as I saw the figures of the rest of my family emerge from the surrounding trees. Mum rushed to my side and scooped me up in her arms while I returned my eyes towards Charlie, just staring blankly at him.

Emmett and Daddy went to Charlie, gently taking the girl from his arms and pulling him away from her as he struggled against them. "No! No, she's going to be all right. Let me go. Don't take her away from me. She'll be ok, wont she?" He asked desperately as he fought against them holding him.

Rosalie gently picked the small girl up in her arms and ran into the woods with her, probably somehow disposing of her body in a way that would avoid suspicion. Charlie screams got louder and more frantic as Rose disappeared into the trees. "Come back! No, she's going to be ok. Bring her back. Please, don't take her away. Let me go. She's going to be alright." His voice was high pitched and frantic as he repeated himself over and over again.

----

**Edward's POV**

It was a few hours after we had collected Beth and Charlie. The silence in the house was almost eerie. Most of the family was sitting in the living room; Beth was in her room, Esme and Carlisle had been out all day so they had yet to know about what happened and Rose had just returned from disposing of the little girl, making it look like she had been attacked by an animal when she got lost.

Charlie sat on the floor at one side of the room, staring blankly at the wall as he had been for the past few hours since we got back. It had taken a while to calm him but when we did he just sat staring at nothing, not talking, not even responding to anyone who spoke to him.

I didn't blame him at all. What happened was terrible, it probably could have been avoided but I couldn't blame Charlie. I knew how it felt to find your singer because that's exactly what he had done. I knew how hard it had been for me that first day when Bella walked into biology. I had almost killed her and an entire classroom full of children just to drink her blood and I had over ninety years of control. Charlie was only eight and although he had good control around humans he wouldn't have stood a chance to control himself around his singer.

To say I was worried about him would be a gross understatement. Physically he was only eight years old and his mental capacity was much older but he was still a child. And no child should have to endure the knowledge that they had ended someone's life, no matter what. I should have gone with them. If I had been there maybe this wouldn't have happened and Charlie wouldn't be beating himself up about it.

My concern for him was magnified by how unresponsive he was being and the blank look in his eyes. I winced as I remembered the image from Jake's memory of Bella when Sam found her just after I left. The look on both Charlie and Bella at that time was almost identical and it frightened me. I knew how much pain Bella had gone through because I had endured that too when we had been apart and now my son was going through it too but for a different reason entirely.

I glanced over the pensive expressions on the faces of my siblings then back to Charlie who had barely moved since we got here. One thing was absolutely certain; life was never going to be the same again. For any of us.

**A/N: Depressing or what? See, I told you the drama was coming…anyway, the review that inspired this was from **_**amobutterfly25 **_**like I have said already and in the review was the question '**_**I wonder if the first person killed by Charlie will be mike?'**_** and it got me thinking because I wasn't actually going to have Charlie kill anyone but a plot seemed to stem from that one idea so thank you! **

**See, reviews are inspiration! I hope you enjoyed reading, please review!**


	5. Dismal

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**_

_**Authors note: I'm sorry about taking a while to update and for not giving any sneak peeks but I really had no idea what-so-ever to write in this chapter. I know what's going to happen later in the story though so I should be ok with it…**_

_**I thought I needed to do a wee bit more about Charlie being….well, **__**I'm not sure how to explain how he feels after killing someone when he was eight…anyway, I hope you enjoy it!...if that's at all possible…**_

Dismal

**Charlie's POV**

One year. It had been exactly one year today since…I couldn't even finish that thought. When ever my mind strayed to that topic I felt the enormous pain and guilt I had since that day. Because of the vampire side of me I remember everything that has happened in my life; from the first time I saw Bella to what I did yesterday. And that, that horrible memory, is one that will haunt me for the rest of my existence.

I remember all those years ago when I had that dream, the dream of the girl. It was her. The one I…why hadn't I been more prepared for it if I had dreamt of it before hand? Stupid, ridiculous. I could have stopped myself if I had tried harder. I could have. But I didn't. I didn't and now someone else has paid for my greed, my selfishness.

It had taken me months for me to be convinced to go hunting again. I didn't want to though. The way I saw it; I had stolen a life, a child's life, why should I take any more? It didn't matter that they were animals, the principal was the same. I was a murderer and I refused to do that again. In the end, after three months of starvation, Beth forced me to go, using her gift against me.

True, I could have stopped her with my own power but that is something else I refuse to do. I have sworn never to use that again because the last time I did resulted in the death of that young girl. The rest of the Cullens had mentioned when I was younger that my gift was powerful. I didn't fully understand then but now, now I know what they really meant. I was dangerous. Heck, I was a vampire. But the thing is; everybody in this house are vampires yet I, one of the few that is supposed to have excellent control over my hunger, drank from a human. A poor, defenceless human child.

I forcefully pushed myself off of my bed as the tears began gathering in my eyes like they always did whenever I thought about _her_. My thoughts went to her, the unfulfilled human life that had been robbed from her and along with the thoughts came the images. The images of her lying still and lifeless and the ground, the crescent shaped gash in her neck and the trail of blood that flowed from it.

Now, more than ever, I wish to be human. To be free of the sharp, clear images of my memory. To be free of the feeling of guilt. To be free from the possibility of finding myself in this situation in the first place.

Music, I needed some sort of music to drown out the thoughts and images in my mind. If I had it loud enough and I concentrated enough on the lyrics then I would be able to temporarily take my mind off of the images that constantly haunted me.

I walked out of my room and up the stairs to the fourth floor at a brisk human pace. I hadn't used any of my vampiric talents for a year and I was going to start now. We had moved shortly after the…incident for obvious reasons and the house we now lived in was pretty similar to what we had lived in then; four floors, large grounds, out of town.

I pushed my black, wrap-around sunglasses up my nose as I walked along the corridor of the fourth floor. It may seem strange to wear sun-glasses indoors at night but not to me. I had originally started wearing them a year ago, to hide the crimson coloured eyes that I had had at the time which took longer to return to their previous liquid-gold because of my self induced starvation and that it seems to take longer for me, a hybrid, to get rid of human blood from my body once I drink it.

I clenched my jaw when I found myself at the door of Edward and Bella's room. I started calling them by their first names soon after the incident, distancing myself from them. The way I saw it; it was better if I was alone. I was dangerous. I had already proven that so why would I put my family in danger?

I knocked once on the door before opening it although it was unnecessary. I could hear them and they could hear me so it was pointless knocking but I did it anyway. It gave them a chance to refuse my entry as I'm sure they would eventually when they finally realise what a monster I am.

I walked quickly passed the couch they were both sitting on, heading straight for the wall covered in C.D's and trying my best to avoid looking at the floor-length mirror to my left. I was afraid, not of the mirror itself, that's just silly, but of what I might see staring back at me. I had killed someone, blackened my soul and I was afraid of the terrible creature I would see staring back at me from the mirror.

"Charlie?" Bella's soft voice reached me as I stood in front of the but I kept my gaze fixed on them, even as my heart panged at the sound of the pain in her voice. And that was all because of me, because of what I had done.

"Don't Charlie." Edward warned me, breaking through my negative thoughts. What did he know? It was my fault. Nothing anybody could ever say would change that.

I didn't respond to either of them. What was the point in talking? After all, actions speak louder than words. And one particular action of mine screamed that I was a monster, a danger to anyone and everyone around me.

I pulled a C.D off the shelf and left the room as quickly as I could, blocking out the concerned voices of my parents inside. I only communicated with my mind to Edward but kept myself to myself the rest of the time. I do occasionally talk to Beth but I think that's because she's my twin and I feel I share some sort of bond with her. Well, she is extremely persistent and wont leave me alone until she has an answer to whatever question's she asked.

I reached my room, shutting the door firmly behind me, and put the C.D in the small C.D player I had on my desk, turning the volume up high. I threw myself on my bed and screwed my eyes shut as tightly as I could, trying to block out the images, thoughts and memories of what happened a year ago.

_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul…_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead…it…back…home…_

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside (save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone (Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real _

_Bring me…to life_

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside (Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone (Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside_

_Without your touch,_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you…_

_Are the life among the dead_

_(All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_(Without a thought…_

_Without a voice…_

_Without a soul…_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more)_

_Bring me to life (wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside (I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside (Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

"Charlie! I swear if you don't turn that music down I'll come in there and 'wake you up' myself!" I heard Beth shout from her room down the hall from mine with a slight playfulness in her voice. A slightly smile tugged at the corners of my lips and I turned the volume down slightly. Beth always could put a smile on my face, no matter how small. That was one of the things I loved about her. She acts normal around me, not the cautious don't-want-to-say-anything-in-case-it-upsets-him thing the rest of the family do.

I covered my face with my hands as I continued to try and block out the images as I always do whenever I'm alone.

_**A/N: That was really hard to write because its pretty depressing…the song is 'Bring me to life' by evanescence (add disclaimer here) which is brilliant! I have a link to a video on youtube on my profile if you want to listen to it…**_

_**The next chapter will be four years later because I don't think I would be able to write anymore chapters like that…thanks for reading!**_


	6. New Start

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight!**_

_**Authors note: Yay! Here you go…the next chapter! I couldn't get it out sooner because I had an injection in my arm and I could type for long periods of time…anyway…here you go!**_

New start

**Charlie's POV**

I lay on my back on my bed as usual, staring at the ceiling and trying to block out the memories that have tortured me for years. At twelve years old I was looking more and more like Edward and was only a few inches shorter than him. Sometimes I wish I wasn't tall, it brought attention to me, something, like Bella, I hated. Not because I was embarrassed but because of my past. Beth on the other hand was pretty short, a few inches small than Alice but still growing so she would probably grow taller and she also looked more like Edward than Bella now that she had grown a bit.

I turned up the volume on my ipod to block out the sounds of Beth's footsteps coming closer to my bedroom door. We had moved here just a few days ago and now it was Monday, meaning it was the day school started and I had a bad feeling Beth would want me to go too. But I wouldn't, I wouldn't endanger the lives of a school full of children because of me.

The door swung open and Beth marched through, evidently determined and uninvited, as usual. She sat down on the side of my bed and looked at me expectantly. I knew it was no use to ignore her so I turned my ipod off and put it on the bed beside me as I sat up, swinging my legs down over the side of it.

"Charlie…" Beth started to say and I knew from the tone immediately what she was going to ask.

"No." I said firmly, focusing my gaze on the opposite side of the room from her.

"Charlie, listen to me; it's time you stopped dwelling on the past and moved on." She said gently, pausing for me to respond which I didn't, hoping that if I ignored her then maybe she would just leave me alone. But, of course, Beth had the stubbornness of both Bella and Edward combined so it was really wishful thinking. "We're leaving in ten minutes and you _will_ be coming with us."

"No." I said again, this time softer than I had before, my emotion leaking into my voice. I couldn't, I just couldn't.

Beth let out a small sigh and shifted closer to me, resting her small hand on my forearm. "You'll be fine, Charlie. Think about it logically; Dad will be there to read your mind, Alice will see any possible things that may happen, Mom can shield you, Jasper can calm you and I will be there to be as annoying as possible to distract you." She said playfully with a small smile on her face.

I rolled my eyes at her but shook my head. "No, Beth. I won't endanger anyone like that. I'm dangerous to humans. A murderer like me shouldn't be allowed in a school full of children."

"Ok, firstly, most of the so-called 'children' will be older than you." She stated then softened her voice when she began to speak again. "You're not dangerous, Charlie. And you're not alone with what you call 'murder'." She said and I looked at her questioningly. What did she mean by that?

Seemingly reading my thoughts or my curiosity was obvious on my face she began to explain. "I've spoken to the rest of the family. You're not the only one who's killed or fed from a human." She said and I flinched at that, memories flooding my mind. "And you're not the only one to find their singer." I looked at her in surprise but she ignored me and continued to explain. "Emmett found his singer after a few decades of being changed and he couldn't control himself when he met her. Dad also found his singer about a decade and a half ago." She said with a slight smile. How could I not have known this? And why the hell was she smiling?

"It was Mom." She said and her smile grew as my eyes widened in shock. "Apparently when he first met her, she was in his biology class at school…and she had to sit next to him. He said he had only just managed to control his hunger, all the lesson thinking of different ways he could kill her and drink her blood, some of those thoughts including killing the class full of students." She said and let it sink in. I was about to speak, to tell her it wasn't the same. He had managed to control his hunger and I hadn't. "That was after ninety years of learning self-control, Charlie. He was willing to kill twenty humans just to taste his singer's blood." She said softly. I turned my head away from her, frowning. It still wasn't the same. Just because others had killed in my family didn't mean I was any less of a monster, any less of a danger to humans.

She sighed and decided to take a slightly different approach, apparently. "Listen; Dad went on a rebellious streak about a decade after he was changed, choosing to become a human-drinker, Rose killed about a dozen humans in revenge right after she was changed, Jasper was in the new-born wars and was a human-drinker for a century of his life, even now he still has trouble controlling his hunger around humans. Like I said, Emmett found his singer as well as attacking a few humans in his new-born year. Heck, even Alice and Esme have tasted human blood. Charlie, mom came close to feeding on a human remember? You're not alone." She said gently and wrapped her arms around me, laying her head on my chest. "You shouldn't isolate yourself from us like this. I miss the Charlie I used to know." She mumbled and I felt pained for causing her to feel that way. But what else could I do? No matter what she said I was still a danger to them.

She pulled back abruptly and grinned at me. "Now, its time for school." She stood up and took my hand in hers, tugging on it and pulling me up beside her.

"Beth, I'm not going."

"Yes, you are, Charlie. Even if I have to carry you there myself; you are going to school. Trust me, you'll be fine. Nothing bad will happen. I have confidence in you." She smiled softly. "Please?" She looked up at me with wide eyes, pouting slightly which her impossible to resist; a face that she had picked up from Alice.

I sighed and nodded mutely. There would be no way I could stop her from forcing me to go to school. Well, there was one; I could use my power but that was something I was still reluctant to do. I felt nervousness wash through me and my breathing began to grow unsteady. I hadn't been in contact with humans for years. What would happen now? How would I react to a school full of them?

This is a bad idea, I thought as Beth pulled my down the stairs behind her and outside where the rest of the family were waiting, minus Carlisle and Esme. The guardian and Porsche were waiting at the front of the house to be driven away.

I tightened my grip on Beth's hand as we walked closer to the cars with my head down as I felt the stares of my family on me. I was beginning to panic now; when I got into the car there would be no turning back. I felt waves of came crash down on me and I shot a glare at Jasper. I hated it when he tried to control my emotions. I thought that it was only right to feel what I wanted to, or should, feel. Like the guilt for what I had done four years ago, I deserved to be punished. And because my family had prevented me from going to Italy this self-hatred would have to suffice.

Beth opened the back door of the Guardian and slid in, pulling me in beside her and never letting go of my hand which I was grateful for. I felt comforted by the contact of her hand in mine. Probably because I felt so connected with her, much more than any other member of my family.

Bella and Edward slipped into the front seats and the car pulled out of the drive way, heading along the freeway towards what would become our school. I fidgeted in my seat, my leg bouncing nervously up and down. Maybe it wasn't too late. I'm sure I would be able to jump out the car and run home so I wouldn't have to endure this.

Hearing my thoughts, Edward locked the doors of the car and glanced up at me in the rear-view mirror. I scowled at him and turned to look out the window. True, being part vampire the lock couldn't really stop me but I had sworn not to use any of my vampire abilities so I wouldn't be able to escape the car.

As I looked out the window I watched the scenery pass by in a blur. It was one of those times when I wished Edward would drive at a reasonable speed. What was the hurry to get to school? The journey seemed much shorter than it should, probably because I was so anxious about getting there, and soon the car was pulling up in front of the school.

Edward, Bella and Beth all left the car when it was parked, unlocking the doors in the progress while I remained seated in the car. Maybe they wouldn't notice I was still in the car and that way I could hot wire it and drive back home as soon as they went into school. That situation would be ideal but just as I had planned that, Beth opened my door and held her hand out for me.

I knew I could either get out by choice or she would force me and I wanted to keep at least some of my dignity so I took her hand and stepped out. I immediately held my breath as my eyes took in my surroundings; the school sat right in front of me, three storeys high and I new for a fact that it had been newly rebuilt just a few years ago, there were a few benches out the front of the school and hundreds of students were milling around, waiting for the bell to go or heading inside to go to their lockers.

I glanced around nervously and Beth looped her arm through mine, linking our arms together. There were too many people. I had been in isolation, self-induced admittedly, and being surrounded by this many people was overwhelming. Not to mention the fact that they were all humans and I could kill them at any moment. Alice had assured me that I wouldn't but what did she know? The last time she hadn't seen it in a vision until it was too late.

"Charlie, calm down." Beth said under her breath to me as we began to walk towards the main office. I was panicking, I knew, but how could I not? After what I had done, I shouldn't be anywhere near humans. Regardless of what Beth had told me earlier, I wasn't my father. He could control himself around humans, he had had a rebellious streak and had killed many but that didn't mean I would be able to control myself around these pupils.

Alice and Jasper were approaching the doors to the main office, holding each others hands, Rosalie and Emmett behind them, Emmett's arm wrapped around her shoulders, Edward and Bella were in front of us and Edward had his arm around Bella's waist. And then there was Beth and me, arms linked. I knew what it probably looked to anyone outside my family; four couples. But unlike the three couples in front of us; we were siblings, proper ones, and I held onto Beth's arm for comfort and reassurance. Yes, it would probably be more normal the other way around, me comforting her but Beth had always been more mature, more in control. This, I guess, is why I'm in this emotional state in the first place. If I had been more in control of my hunger then I wouldn't have killed that girl, and if I hadn't killed that girl my life would be a hell of a lot more normal. Well, as normal as it could be considering I'm part vampire.

That's it. I was going to have a panic attack. Can vampires actually have panic attacks? I doubt it but, then again, I am half human so I guess it could be possible. It's a wonder that Edward will be able to read my thoughts at all. They're almost too jumbled for me to understand them, never mind anyone else. I was paranoid. Beyond paranoid, that I would attack another innocent human.

We stepped into the main office and I let out a small sigh of relief. At least I had made it into school without attacking anyone just another…seven hours to go. Joy. I breathed in and my eyes immediately went to the woman sitting behind the counter to one side of the room. I could hear her heart beating loudly, the blood rushing through her veins and now I could smell it too. But it didn't tempt me, didn't appeal to me in any way. However, I held my breath again. Just because I found one humans blood unappealing didn't mean I would think that for the rest of the humans in the school, right?

Edward got all our time tables and handed them to each of us. Now that there were eight 'siblings' we had changed our family structure slightly. To the humans of this town and school; Rosalie and Jasper were still the Hale twins, but Emmett, Alice and Bella were now the Cullens and Edward, Beth and I were Masen's. I suppose it made sense, Bella and Emmett had similar hair colours so that worked out. Although I had the same hair colour to Bella, I did look more like Edward than her and Beth had also taken after our father more than Bella.

I glanced at my time table and noticed I had music first then English. Beth, on the other hand, had drama first and I noticed Beth had a different English teacher from me. Brilliant; I would be on my own, unsupervised for the first two subjects. God know what I could do in that time.

"Charlie, don't worry. We'll all be near by so nothing will happen." Beth said to me after reading my time table, but having to go on her tip toes to see it. The dramatic height difference between me and Beth was almost as large as the one between Alice and Jasper.

I looked at her doubtfully but said nothing and walked through the doors into the school corridors with the rest of my family which were, incidentally, packed full of students. The rumbling noise of everyone talking at once reached my ears but was cut off almost immediately when we walked along the corridor which was lined on either side by lockers as we searched for ours.

I could feel everyone's eyes on us and felt extremely self-conscious, ducking my head slightly to bring less attention to myself. I looked down at Beth and saw her smiling at someone in the crowd of students watching us. I followed her gaze to see a light-brown haired boy with clear blue eyes hidden behind wire rim glasses, looking at her in confusion. I saw Beth wave at him out of the corner of my eye and his cheeks flamed red as he turned his gaze back to his open locker, glancing at Beth every now and then.

Beth kept her eyes on him as we passed. Apparently she was going to make a new friend. If there was one thing I knew, was that Beth had extremely good judgement of people. She could tell if they were genuinely nice or just being fake as soon as she looked at them which was something I would never understand.

We all stopped when we reached our lockers which just happened to be all in the same place. Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett stood in a circle, chatting before the bell went. I didn't pay any attention to what was said as I leaned back against the lockers, glancing around.

"I'm just going over there." Beth pointed across the crowd to the boy she had smiled at earlier and let go of my arm as she made her way through the crowd. "Have fun, I'll be back in a moment." She joked, her golden eyes bright and teasing as she disappeared amongst the crowd of people who were at least a head taller than her.

I tried to ignore all the stares but it wasn't easy, especially when most of them came from a group of girls dangerously close to me. That was another reason I didn't want to go to school; half the population was hormonal teenage girls.

"Hey, man." A dark haired boy emerged from the crowd on my right and stood beside me. He looked about fifteen, maybe sixteen, but I couldn't be sure. "You new?" I rolled my eyes, looking after Beth and wishing her back to save me from this idiot as I completely ignored him. It's my first day here, he had never seen me before, I was obviously new and yet he felt the need to ask. Moron.

We stood there in silence and I hoped he would take the hint and leave but obviously, he was as stupid as I had thought and just stayed. I could tell he was one of the popular kids, wanting to make the new kid his friend. I felt like a piece of meat being fought over.

"That's one fine piece of ass right there." He nodded his head towards the crowd and I followed his gaze, turning to glare at him when I saw who he was staring at. Beth.

"That's my sister." I said harshly, the first words I had spoken to him. His face paled and he disappeared back into the crowd. Good riddance.

I doubted he would be bothering me again and I was grateful for it. I hated the humans being in such close proximity to me. Not to mention his vulgar remark about my little sister. Although, technically she was a minute older than me, 52 seconds to be precise, I still thought of her as my little sister because she was a heck of a lot smaller than me.

"Charlie!" I looked up to see Beth walking towards me with a few people trailing after her. "I made some friends." She grinned at me and I rolled my eyes at her. She stopped in front of me and had two boys and a girl behind her, including the boy she had waved at earlier. "Everyone, this is my baby brother, Charlie." She said, gesturing to me and stuck her tongue out at me. "Charlie, this is Alex." She said as she pointed at the light-brown haired boy. "This is Justin and, last but not least, this is Sarah." She said as she waved her hand at a brown haired boy who had the back of his hair in spikes while the front was laying straight on his forehead in an emo fringe style, The girl, Sarah, had shoulder length, dirty blond hair and both had hazel coloured eyes.

I nodded in their direction but didn't offer them any word of greeting. What was the point? I didn't want any human close enough to become my friend. Beth rolled her eyes at me and spoke to her new-found friends. "He's just a bit grumpy with me because I forced him to go to school. He used to be home schooled so it's a lot different from what he's used to." She explained just as the warning bell rang. I left them and walked quickly to my first class, wanting to get out of the crowded corridors.

The music classroom had a couple of rows of chairs in the centre, all facing the front and a long table ran along the walls of the room. About twenty keyboards sat on the table and guitars hung from hooks on the wall. At the front of the classroom sat the teachers desk and beside it, a piano. (**A/N: This is actually what a classroom looks like in my school**)

I walked in and sat on one of the chairs at the back of the classroom, seeing as I was the only one here right now I had first pick of the seats. I looked up at the door to see Beth waving manically at me before the boy, Alex, walked in. He grinned at me and sat down in the empty seat beside me as the class began to fill up and the teacher entered the room. Alex radiated the same kind of energy as Beth did; happy and carefree but maybe not quite as confident as my sister.

When the class had filled up the teacher told us we would be learning to play various instruments throughout the year in blocks of six weeks. For the first six weeks of the year we would be learning guitar so the teacher, Mr Gardener (A/N: an actual teacher from my school), handed out the sheets of music and took the guitars of their stands on the wall, handing one to each of us.

I sat back in my seat and began playing the different cords on the sheet. I could read music well which worked to my advantage so, unlike most of the class, I wasn't struggling. I glanced at Alex sitting beside me and he seemed to be doing the exercise easily as well.

"So, Charlie, Beth tells me you play drums." He said, looking up at me from his music but still playing. I nodded my head slightly. I hadn't played them much since 'the incident' but I still played a little.

He didn't seem phased that I didn't actually say anything to him. "Beth said you two were twins." He said, turning back to his music sheet and I nodded. "I always wished for a sibling. It must be great living in a house with so many people. I'm an only child and…" He said quickly but trailed off at the end. He was as much of a chatterbox as Beth. I looked at him curiously when he didn't finish his sentence. I decided I should probably say something or Beth wouldn't be happy I completely ignored her new friend.

"You play guitar?" I asked. I mean, what else was I supposed to ask? I was curious about what he had been going to say but I wasn't going to ask. There had to be a reason for him trailing off like that.

"Bass guitar, actually." He said with a grin. "I think it's much easier. It only has four strings instead of the six on a normal guitar so the music's easier to read as well. I've actually been playing it since I was eight but I don't have my own one. I just borrow the ones from school and take the lessons they have here." He explained.

The rest of that lesson went with him talking…and talking…and talking. If I ever thought it was impossible for someone to be as talkative as Beth, I was wrong. At least I could keep quiet. All I had to do was nod. Alex seemed to be a genuinely nice guy but, then again, if Beth had picked him as a friend he must be.

When the bell rang I packed up and left the class quickly, walking to the English corridor where my next class would be. The corridors filled up with students as I walked and I felt the stares on me once more. A girl walked up to me, grabbed my hand and gave me what she must have thought was a seductive smile. Gross. I snatched my arm back and walked faster along the corridor.

The female population in the school must have figured that I was the only single male in our family. Brilliant. I had another few girls try to talk to me but I shrugged them off. In all honestly I was still nervous I would end up killing them.

I felt an arm link through mine and looked down to see a rather tall girl with black hair and very dark eyes smirking up at me. She nodded her head to the side and I looked in that direction to see Beth waving at me. Apparently, she made another friend.

"Beth said you might need some help to rid you of adoring females so I volunteered." She grinned at me. "I'm also in your next class, apparently." She shrugged and pulled me in the direction of the class room.

I found out her name was Jennifer. Well, actually, she told me that was her name because I didn't talk much to her but it was more than I normally would have. There was something different about her, something strange and I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

The rest of the day passed pretty uneventfully and soon it was lunch time. I walked towards the dinner hall, bought my lunch and sat down at an empty table. It wasn't long before a girl, which I recognised from my English class approached the table. Just as she was about to speak, Jennifer sat down in the empty seat on my left.

"Hey, Charlie, baby." She said as she sat, giving me a playful grin and obviously trying not to laugh at the look on the other girls face as she walked away.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. But I hope you realise I demand payment." She said seriously and nodded. I sighed and put my piece of chocolate fudge cake on her tray. "Hmm…not bad. But by the amount of girls you have swooning after you I'm going to need a heck of a lot more cake. This is a full time job."

"What else do you want, my first born?" I asked playfully, a small smile coming to my face. I'm not sure why but being around Jen managed to help me loosen up about my paranoia slightly.

She scrunched up her nose and shook her head as she began to demolish the cake in front of her. "No way. If they look anything like you…" She said shuddering slightly then started laughing.

I started to eat my sandwich, well, picking at it mostly as I looked around the lunch hall and soon I saw Emmett and Rosalie heading our way after buying their lunch which they were never going to eat.

Emmett sat beside me with Rosalie on his other side and I noticed they were both giving Jen strange looks as she smirk back at them, her eyes sparkling with humour and I began to get the feeling there was something going on that I didn't know about.

"Charlie, why did you let a _dog_ sit at our table?" Rosalie asked sweetly, sneering the word 'dog' as she glared past me at Jen.

"What do you…?" I trailed of as I took in my first breath of air since this morning. Jennifer's scent hit me hard and I jumped in my seat, turning to face her wide eyed. Her scent was distinctly wolf; earthy and it stung my nose slightly but I'm sure she didn't smell half as bad to me as she did to the rest of the family.

She caught one glimpse of the shocked look on my face and started laughing hysterically, seemingly completely at ease. "You look like you've seen a ghost, little vampy." She laughed and smiled past me at Emmett and Rosalie. "Hi, I'm Jen. I'm guessing you're Emmett and Rose, right? Beth talked constantly about everyone and everything." She turned her head towards me and raised her eye brows as she saw I was still looking at her incredulously and had shifted my chair closer to Emmett. "Charlie, what are you doing? I won't bite…that's your job." She said playfully.

I know she was just trying to diffuse the situation with humour. Even if she was a werewolf she was a pretty decent person but that doesn't dissolve the fact that she struck a nerve with that comment. The memories of my past rushed into my mind and I stood swiftly from my chair as I screeched across the ground. I glared at her before I turned and stormed past the table, planning on leaving the lunch hall. Getting away from there. I wasn't sure where I was going but I needed to go somewhere to dwell on my thoughts, my memories.

Only a few paces away from the table I froze, unable to move any further. I searched the dinner hall and found what I was looking for. Beth. She was in line for her lunch and staring straight at me with determination plain on her features.

I glared at her, trying to fight her power over me but I felt myself slowly being pushed back towards the table. I narrowed my eyes at her, pushing against her power but it was fruitless as she forced me back to my chair and sat down.

I saw Bella and Edward sit down across the table from Emmett and Rosalie, looking curiously as Jen who kept her gaze on me. I kept my eyes locked on Beth as I continued to try and fight her hold on me. I glanced at Edward and Bella who seemed to be having a silent conversation (Bella must have pushed her shield out, revealing her mind to Edward because he kept making small nods as she looked at him.)

I second later I felt the relief of the force of Beth's power pushing down on me being withheld and smiled slightly at Bella, knowing she must have put her shield up in front of me. I gave her a thankful smile and turned to glare at the food in front of me.

I felt a warm hand on my arm but continued to stare at my food. "Charlie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Jen said softly and I moved my arm away from her. Beth and Alex sat down at the table, Beth's tray containing mainly fruit.

"Hey, Jen." She said with a grin and bit into an apple. She glanced around the table then looked at Edward. "Where's Alice and Jasper?"

"You don't want to know." He said, his face scrunched in disgust and he shuddered slightly. Yuck.

Beth shrugged slightly, unaffected by Edward's comment. "Everyone, this is Alex Charm." She said waving her hand at Alex. "And Jennifer Black." If possible, her grin widened even more as she stifled her laughter at the look of shock on everybody's faces.

"Are you related to Jacob Black?" Bella asked curiously.

"Yeah, I think so. He's my cousin's cousin's cousin. Or something like that. I'm not sure. My family moved away from La Push years ago, nearly a decade." She shrugged and turned her attention back to her food.

"Edward, guess what?" Beth said excitedly, completely changing the topic because she got bored of the previous one. "Alex plays the organ, isn't that cool?"

"I thought you played bass guitar." I said and raised my eyebrows.

"I do. I play both." He shrugged and shifted slightly, uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving.

The rest of the day passed quickly and soon I found myself at home once more. I threw myself onto my bed, thankful that the day was over, and the best part; I hadn't attacked anyone. I know everyone said I wouldn't but I had still been doubtful. All I had to do was survive another four years of constant contact with humans in that school. No problem, right?

_**A/N: That chapter was really long! Wow! I'm not sure how well that one went but just to let you know **__**Alex**__** will be a main character where as **__**Jen**__** will just be a minor one, k? **_

_**Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	7. Dates, dates and more dates

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**_

_**Authors note: here's the next chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed!**_

Dates, dates and more dates.

**Bella's POV**

Fourteen. My babies were fourteen already. It's true what they say; they grow up too fast. I can remember when they were just a year old, like it was only yesterday which is probably because of my vampire memory…

Two years ago they had both started high school and Beth was as energetic and bubbly as usual but Charlie, well, I noticed the improvement as I'm sure the rest of the family did as well. It was tiny but it was there. He's been joining in conversations more and occasionally socialising with us when he used to stay up in his room 24/7 or go hunting.

I think the improvement was because of him actually going to school, meeting new people and growing slightly more confident in himself. I think that's his main problem; his confidence. He's so worried, so paranoid that he's going to hurt someone that he distances himself from everyone. And you don't have to be a mind-reader to see that.

Jen is really helping him as well. As strange as that may seem; a werewolf is willingly helping a vampire. She's loud and boisterous, and in actual fact she reminds me of Emmett so much its unbelievable. Ever since she sat at the same lunch table as us on our first day she's been doing it ever since, inviting herself I might add. Even when some of us expressed a dislike towards her kind, namely Rose, she brushed it off completely. She has an amazing ability to see the person within, not what they are or what they look like. I think that's why she gets along with Charlie so well; she can see his goodness. He may think of himself as a monster but he's the complete opposite. If only we could make him see that. Find some way to make him believe us. I would do anything to do that, to make him, him again.

I've tried talking to him, time and time again but all he does is block me out. I feel so helpless that I can't even comfort my own child, it's unbearable. He's torturing himself, he's hurting and even though I've tried, there's nothing I can do about it.

Beth on the other hand, is more than exuberant. I swear, if I hadn't been at her birth I would have thought she was Alice's child not mine. She's so full of energy, so out going that it's sometimes scary, especially when she gets together with Alice. If it wasn't for her perceptiveness, that I'm sure she inherited from Renee, or how alike Edward she can be then you wouldn't think she was mine. My baby.

Although Beth is only about an inch taller than Alice now, Charlie has grown and is still growing. He cleared Edward's height by a few inches but I'm sure he'll be taller than anyone else in the family by the time he's fully grown. I really don't know where he gets it from. I'm not particularly tall, neither is either of my parents. I think Edward must have had some really tall relatives when he was alive. Poor Charlie, he hates being tall, that much is obvious. Like me, he hates attention.

Like I said before; Beth is more outgoing than I ever was which is probably why I'm sitting in the living room with the rest of my siblings while Charlie stands in the door way, included but still distancing himself, and Beth is upstairs getting ready for the Christmas dance that's held at school every year. It's girls' choice and each year has a party on a different night of the week because of the large amount of pupils and the small size of the assembly hall (which is the largest room in the school).

Jen had been over earlier but had left to go get ready. Apparently, 'she wouldn't miss it for the world' and hadn't succeeded in convincing Charlie to go with her. So he would remain at home this evening.

Just sitting here, surrounded by my family with Edward sitting tensed beside me, no doubt remembering the same as I am, what had transpired a few months ago for three weeks…

_Flash back_

_Week 1: Lewis_

_I stood at the bottom of the stair case with Edward as Alice finished getting Beth ready to go out on a date with a boy in her year. To say the least, Edward was not happy. I think it was probably to do with the fact that this was Beth's first ever date and Edward hadn't had time to study the mind of the boy in question before hand, fine-combing it for any less than clean thoughts._

_A moment later Beth came bouncing down the stairs at a human pace with a huge grin on her face as her heels clicked against the steps. I looked up at her in shock, my mouth gaping at her as I took in her appearance. She wore a dark blue v-neck dress that was so short I would have used it as a top with matching dark-blue 4-inch heels._

"_Beth, you are _not_ wearing _that_!" Edward said incredulously, anger but mostly worry laced in his voice. "That's not a dress, that's a top. Go back up stairs and put on the rest of your outfit." He demanded and then muttered to himself, something along the lines of; 'what was Alice thinking?'_

_Personally, I still hadn't regained my speech but I had to agree with Edward. That was certainly a top and there was no way I was going to allow my fourteen year old daughter to go out like that. I was sure if she turned around she would give whoever was behind her a good view of her bum._

"_Don't be silly, Daddy. I like this dress." She said innocently and smiled sweetly at Edward, in her attempt to convince him. There was a glint in her eye that told me there was something else going on but I didn't have a clue what._

"_Beth, I'm serious. You are not going out dressed like that." He said firmly as Beth came to stand in front of him._

"_But Daddy…" She whined and pouted but a smile was pulling at the corners of her lips. She never acted like this so I knew something was up. The only question was; what? "…Lewis is going to be here any moment." She said just as the front door bell rang. "I'll get it." She sang with a grin across her face and danced towards the door._

"_Don't!" Edward just managed to shout out before Beth opened the door and Edward was at her side in an instant, his movement at vampire speed hidden from the boy by the door, and pulled her behind him, shielding her body from prying eyes with his own. "Leave. Now." He hissed at Lewis between clenched teeth. Obviously, Lewis's thoughts about Beth weren't pleasant. I heard footsteps retreating hastily from our house._

"_That went well." Beth said happily before disappearing upstairs._

"_What?!" Edward yelled after her but not before I heard the sound of the door to her room shutting behind her._

_Week 2: Calum _

_A week after Beth's rather disastrous first date here we sat, me and Edward, once again awaiting Beth's appearance. Rose and Alice had gone out for the night but Jasper and Emmett were around here somewhere.__ Charlie had been up in his room but had come downstairs to see what chaos that was inevitably about to happen._

"_I'm ready!" I heard Beth shout from the top of the stairs and Edward was looking more than apprehensive. _

"_You're not wearing another dress like the last one, are you?" Edward asked hesitantly and I had to bite back a smile at his worried expression. I placed my hand on his arm and gave him a reassuring smile when he looked at me, hoping to calm him down slightly._

"_No, Dad. What do you take me for?" Beth said as she ran down the stairs and stopped in front of Edward, rolling her eyes at him. _

"_That's a bit better." Edward said as he looked at her outfit; a bright red knee-length dress, again, with matching 4-inch heels and her hair up in a simple pony tail at the back of her head._

_I heard footsteps approaching the front door then a knock a moment later. Beth walked over to the door, opening it and inviting whoever was outside, in. Beth walked back over to me and Edward with a dark haired boy trailing behind her, blatantly staring at her behind._

_A small growl rippled out from Edward's chest and the boy, who Beth had previously said was called Calum's, head darted up to look at Edward and terror clouded his features. I glanced up at Edward beside me, tightening my grip on his arm as I saw the murderous look on his face and that his previously golden eyes were now pitch black._

_Calum turned and ran from the house as I tried not to laugh. Sure the poor boy was absolutely terrified, I mean, who wouldn't be if Edward growled at them? But he was staring at my daughter and not in the 'you-are-so-beautiful-stare-at-your-face' kind of staring, it was the 'nice-ass' kind of staring so I really don't blame Edward for growling. Heck, I was ready to pounce on him myself. _

_Week 3: Jordan_

_This was beginning to get tedious. Why couldn't Beth just choose some nice, normal boy to go on a date with instead of the past two __weirdoes she had planned to go out with? Sure, her friend Justin was going out with Sarah but what about Alex? He was a nice boy and Edward said his thoughts were completely clean. Personally, I think they would be perfect for each other but I refuse to turn into Alice and turn match-maker. They'll figure it out by themselves, I'm sure._

_Today, I was prepared for the worst. The last boy was worse than the previous so surely, this Jordan would be even worse. Not to mention the fact that an audience had gathered; not only were Edward, Beth and I waiting for Jordan's arrival but Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Charlie and even Jennifer were here. The looks on their faces made me think they knew something I didn't, well, apart from Charlie who had his usual look of indifference but I'm sure a saw a slight smile on his face before he caught me looking at him…_

_The sound of the door bell echoed throughout the house and all eyes in the room focused on the front door as Beth danced towards it. "I got it." She sang happily and there was a glint in her eye that made me even more suspicious._

_She opened the door and walked back towards us with a grin on her face as her date followed in behind her. As soon as I saw him I felt my anger flare, and I'm sure it wasn't just Jasper being unable to prevent himself from projecting Edward's anger. No, this was all my own. How dare he?_

_I recognised the boy from my year, three years older than Beth, and he was one of the players at school. It wouldn't take a mind-reader to know what he was thinking. My entire body tensed and I felt a restraining hand on my shoulder. I glanced to my right, expecting to see Alice, Emmett or maybe even Jasper, but it was Charlie holding the tight grip on my arm with his eyes focused straight at Edward. I saw Jennifer come to stand on my other side as she too avoided my suspicious gaze. _

_A loud growl echoed through the room and I snapped my head up to see Edward with his eyes onyx black, focused on a terrified looking Jordan, his face a mask of pure hatred as he struggled against Emmett and Jasper who were restraining him on either side. Alice stood in front of him with her hands on his chest as all three of them tried to drag him out the room and away from the human. _

_Beth grabbed Jordan's arm and dragged him to the door with more bounce in her step than usual. "I think you should go now. We wouldn't want Edward to kill you now, would we?" She giggled as Jordan's eyes widened and he disappeared out the door. She slammed the door behind him and turned to look at Emmett with a huge grin on her face. _

"_Ha, Emmett! I told you!" She said triumphantly and danced over to him, holding her small hand out expectantly. "You owe me five-hundred dollars. Pay up."_

"_What?" Edward finally stopped struggling and looked between Emmett and Beth, confused._

"_No, Beth. I don't owe you anything." Emmett insisted._

"_Yes you do. You bet that dad would attack the first boy I got to go on a date with me. I bet the third. And if you, Jasper and Alice hadn't stopped him he would have. Now, hand it over." She said happily but her voice took on a deadly edge as she spoke the last sentence. _

_Emmett huffed and handed over the money to her. She squealed and hugged Alice. "You cheated." Emmett accused Beth as he narrowed his eyes at both her and Alice. "Having Alice on your side in a bet is cheating."_

"_There were no rules against it. And, besides, you cheated the first week when you told me to wear that awful outfit, if you could even call it that." Beth said indignantly and a slight smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she eyed Edward. _

"_Emmett." Edward seethed, his voice low and deadly as his onyx eyes focused on his sibling. Obviously, Beth had ratted Emmett out and Edward was most definitely not happy about his brother dressing his daughter in that outfit. Personally, I was amazed they had all managed to keep it hidden from Edward for this long._

_End flash back_

So, here I sit, hoping that both Beth's costume and partner are decent. If they're at least a tiny bit better than the last three then I'll be enormously happy. Beth danced down the stairs and into the living room.

"How do I look?" She asked as she did a little twirl. She had her long auburn hair down with a few strands at the front pinned back, wearing a knee-length yellow and white dress with matching pale yellow heels. I thought it was a bit strange she would be asking. Usually, she didn't bother and I noticed she kept fidgeting slightly. A small smile curled at the corners of my lips as I realised she must be nervous.

"Beautiful." Edward said softly from beside me as he stood and walked towards our daughter. I heard the purr of a car engine, footsteps walking towards the door then a quiet knock. A grin spread across Edward's face as he hugged Beth.

"Now, remember; be nice." She said, looking up at Edward with a raised eye brow as he continued to grin.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going with him?"

She shrugged slightly. "I don't know. I figured it would be fun to torture you with the fact it might be someone different then you'll be happy it's Alex." She said with a small smile. "He's my best friend."

"Who's bringing him here to pick you up?" I asked. After all they still had two years before they could legally drive even if Beth and Charlie could both drive already.

"Oh, I think it'll be one of his foster parents. I'm not sure which though." She said thoughtfully then saw my curious expression and elaborated. "His parents died when he was only a few months old so he's in foster care now." She explained then frowned slightly. "He's only told me about it once but, to be honest, I think his parents might have been killed by vampires. You know, killed at night, no evidence, and violent murders. It sounds a lot like newborns."

I stopped breathing when I heard that and a thought struck my mind. New-borns? Alex was almost a year older then Beth so that must have happened close to fifteen years ago…

"Where did his family live then?" I asked, forcing myself to speak as normally as possible.

"Seattle, I think." Beth replied, looking at me curiously. _Victoria_, the thought echoed through my mind. It made sense. The same time, the new-borns, in the same place. It was my fault my daughter's best friend is parent-less. I hadn't realised I hadn't moved since Beth spoke when Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, murmuring in my ear to comfort me but I couldn't focus on any of it. I was only vaguely aware of Beth speaking.

"Em, well, I better go answer the door." Beth said, nervously and ran out the room. I heard her open the door and then more footsteps as Beth let whoever it was inside.

"You look beautiful, _Elizabeth_." I heard a teasing edge to the voice, a voice I recognised and I felt guilt surge through me.

"Thank you, _Alexander_." Beth replied with the same teasing edge to her voice. Neither of them liked being called by their full name, another thing they had in common.

"Ouch, I think I deserved that one, didn't I?" Alex joked and I heard Beth giggle slightly. "Em, I brought you this…you don't have to wear it if you don't want to…I just thought…it's your Christmas present but I wanted to give it to you early…" Alex mumbled and I felt my curiosity grow as I edge towards the door to the living room, standing beside Edward, and peeped towards the front door. I clenched my teeth together and decided to act as normally as possible. I doubt Alex would want us to know about his past. Especially if he only mentioned it once to Beth.

"It's great, thank you. But you shouldn't have spent that much money on me." Beth said and pulled Alex into a hug as I noticed Alex's cheeks flame red. I heard someone clear their throat beside me and looked to my right to see Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper peering round me to look at Alex and Beth not-so-slyly. As vampires I thought they would have a bit more stealth but obviously not right now.

Edward, who stood on my left, chuckled slightly as Beth and Alex pulled away from each other and looked towards us. My eyes focused on the necklace that now hung around Beth's neck then to her ears; the necklace was white gold with five faux pearls, each surrounded with clusters of faux diamonds, and matching earrings set in a rhinestone cluster.

Beth quirked an eyebrow at us and rolled her eyes. "Come on, Alex." She sighed and turned away from us, holding Alex's hand as she walked out the door beside him.

"Bye guys." Alex waved as he disappeared out the door.

_**A/N: the dresses and necklace an**__**d earring set are on my profile!**_

_**I was going to write more in this chapter but I thought it was getting a bit long and I wanted to get it out as soon as possible. So, you know a little more about Alex's past. Mwahahah! Sorry if it's a little confusing but I'm watching 'ratatouille', listening to music and writing this…so I'm a little distracted…**_

_**I finally saw the movie yesterday! Woo!**_

_**Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	8. Surprise!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**_

_**Author note: so the beginning of this is a continuation of the last chapter…to have a bit of insight into Charlie then the last bit's a bit random…**_

_**Oh, and I have an entry in BritishBitches SmutVent calendar that's up tomorrow. Go check it out!**_

Surprise!

**Edward's POV**

It was an hour after Beth left for the Christmas dance with Alex and, I must admit, I'm a lot more relaxed than I thought I would be right now. Alex was a good kid and I knew for a fact he never had any inappropriate thoughts about Beth. There was definitely something between them though. There were regular thoughts from both of them to prove that they felt something more than just friendship for each other but they both refused to admit it, worrying that it would destroy their friendship.

After that little revolution about Alex's parentage, I could tell there was something wrong with Bella. She blamed herself for what happened but if they're was anyone to blame, apart from Victoria and the newborns themselves, it would be me. After all, Victoria wanted revenge upon me for the destruction of James. If I hadn't protected Bella from him and hid her, if I hadn't protected her that day in the baseball field, if I hadn't taken her to that clearing in the first place, heck, if I hadn't been so selfish and wanted to be with Bella in the first place then none of that would ever have happened. However logically I may see it, I'm sure if I told Bella she wouldn't accept it. Sometimes she can be too stubborn for her own good.

Right now she was upstairs with Rosalie, Alice and Esme doing 'girl stuff' and according to Alice it should make her feel better. I honestly couldn't understand how Bella Barbie would make her feel better because I was sure that's what's going on right now. Carlisle had left on call about half an hour ago to the hospital which left me, Emmett, Jasper and Charlie lounging in the living room for lack of anything better to do.

"I'm bored." Emmett said with a sigh as he leaned against the back of the couch that Jasper and I were now sitting on.

"I know, Emmett." Jasper said with a slight smirk and I saw Charlie roll his eyes at both of them at the same time as me. We all stayed there, absolutely still for a few moments, apart from Charlie who kept moving occasionally at his position at the doorway But I think that's probably because of his human genes.

"So, Charlie, why aren't you going to the dance?" Emmett asked and pushed himself away from the sofa. According to his thoughts, he was just trying to start conversation before we 'died of boredom' which at this moment in time, seems quite possible. It actually amazed me how useless we were when our wives were away from us, except Charlie, and we weren't hunting.

"Because I didn't want to." Charlie responded as he leaned against the door frame, slouching slightly in an attempt to make himself seem smaller. I noticed that was something he did regularly when he was uncomfortable.

"Why not? I mean, it might be good for you to socialise a bit more." Emmett shrugged.

"No." Charlie said, narrowing his eyes slightly but I was unable to access his thoughts because he had been growing extremely good at concealing them. It wasn't difficult for me to see he was slightly annoyed, even though Emmett meant no harm with his questions.

"Alright. I just thought you might have wanted to go with Jen or something." He asked nonchalantly.

"Why would I want to do that?" Charlie asked, his voice getting gradually lower. I couldn't understand why he would be this annoyed, this angry about it. I saw Jasper tense beside me and his eyes were focused on Charlie, no doubt sending calming waves his way. Charlie snapped his head in Jasper's direction, glaring openly at him. "Don't Jasper." He hissed through clenched teeth. "Don't you dare try to calm me. I want to know, Emmett; why the _hell_ would you think I would want to go with her?" He demanded his voice dangerously low.

Emmett took a step backwards, shocked by Charlie's sudden anger. He hadn't exposed such strong emotions for years but when he was younger he certainly had a temper on him. "I didn't mean anything by it. I just thought she was your friend and…"

"And? And what?" Charlie persisted as he pushed himself away from the door frame and took a step towards Emmett. "That I would go with her just because she's there? As a last resort? Or that she's my friend and she's female so there has to be something more?" He said, advancing on Emmett, straightening himself to his full height.

"Charlie, I didn't mean…" Emmett began, seeming to regain himself from his shock and Jasper and I stood slowly, in case any sudden movement might set Charlie off.

"Well, what did you mean then?" He asked angrily, his eyes pitch black. "And what did you mean about socialising being good for me?"

"Charlie, I—"

"Maybe you have forgotten but I have killed someone, Emmett. I think that rules out socialising with humans for life. And just to be clear, if I don't throw myself at any girl who presents themselves, it does _not_ mean I don't already like someone. It does _not_ mean I am incapable of love." He said, his voice getting gradually louder as he had his fists clenched at his sides. When he finished speaking a rush of his thoughts played through my mind, Charlie being too angry to control keeping his thoughts hidden. My eyes widened as the images of the girl flashed through his mind. A small, round child-like face, curly light brown hair and the strange muddy-green/hazel eyes. _Amy_. The name thought in a sigh from Charlie's mind.

Charlie tensed completely, turning his head slowly in my direction as he realised what thoughts he had let me hear, that he had stopped blocking them from me.

"Charlie, why didn't you say anything?" I asked softly, a frown appearing on my face.

"Why? What good would it have done? We couldn't have stayed there any longer. There was no choice." He said firmly but his eyes were glistening with pain. How could none of us have noticed this? He must have been a lot better at controlling his thoughts and emotions that we gave him credit for.

"We could have figured something out. If you had said—"

"No. It was for the best." He said quietly, dropping his gaze to the floor. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Emmett and Jasper exchanging confused glances but I was focused on Charlie, trying to read more into this subject through his thoughts but I found they were once again blocked.

"Charlie, I think we should go hunting and discuss this." I said to him but it was more of a demand than a suggestion. I'm sure he wouldn't want to talk about it in the house if he had hidden his thoughts and emotions about it for so long but I _was_ going to talk to him about it.

Charlie scowled at me, his black eyes boring into mine. In fact, it was a bit hard not to be intimidated by him right now but I returned his gaze with a calm one of my own. After a few moments of glaring at me he tugged off his jacket, leaving him in just jeans and a white t-shirt, threw it at the nearest couch and stormed out of the house, slamming the front door behind him.

I sighed and followed him out, catching up to him easily because he still refused to use his vampire speed. He had not displayed such strong emotions in years and, even though said emotions were negatives, I still viewed it as a good thing. He was certainly expressing himself.

I walked beside him silently, matching his quick human pace as he glared ahead of him. I thought it best to let him cool off for a bit but if this flare of anger was anything like the temper tantrums he had as a child then this could last a while.

We walked for a couple of hours in complete silence. If we had been running at usual vampire speed it would have only been a matter of minutes but if Charlie was anything, it was stubborn and he was determined to act as human as possible.

The wind blew the scents of mountain lion towards us and venom pooled in my mouth, burning the back of my throat. I glanced at Charlie out of the corner of my eye to see no reaction to the delicious scent filling the air. I was determining on whether I should leave him to hunt when his thoughts reached me.

_Just go._

I sighed, glancing once more at Charlie, before running at my full speed towards the mouth watering scent.

----

Once I had drank enough to lessen the thirst, unable to ever quench it completely, I followed Charlie's scent, hearing his change in pace. He had slowed slightly and was walking almost silently through the forest which made it apparent he was stalking his next meal.

I stood, hidden in the undergrowth as I watched Charlie hunt. It was an amazing thing to watch. He attacked as a human; not abnormal strength or speed. Instead of using his vampire speed like I did while hunting, he used stealth; the element of surprise.

A dark grey wolf made its way slowly through the trees as Charlie approached it, keeping his footfalls light and almost completely silent, crouching low as he tried to keep himself as hidden as possible. His eyes dark, his face scrunched with hunger as he walked alongside it. He tensed and lunged at the wolf, my eyes easily following his human-like movements. The wolf's growls broke the silence of the forest, the other creatures sensed our presence, the presence of predators. Charlie sunk his teeth into the wolf's neck, puncturing major arteries and crushing it's windpipe with his razor sharp teeth.

When he finished his meal of draining the wolf he straightened up, looking down at the limp body then up at me. His hair was sticking up on end and his white shirt was ripped where the wolf had fought back and had splatters of blood coating it.

He met my eyes then turned swiftly and began walking quickly back the way we had come. I sighed and ran so I was in front of him, stopping him from going any further. We were going to talk about this whether he liked it or not.

"Charlie…" I began as his eyes narrowed at me. "You should have said something then we could have--"

"Could have what?" He asked bitterly. "We couldn't have stayed; people would have suspected something. We couldn't have taken her with us; she has a family. We could have kept in contact but I've changed and I'm sure she has as well. I doubt she feels the same way as me so…she's better off not knowing me any more. It'll be safer for her that way." He said decisively and walked past me.

"Don't start that again." I said sternly walking after him. "What you did was an accident. You were too young to control yourself and there was nothing you could have done about it."

He stopped quickly and turned on me, his eyes glistening with unshed tears as he glared at me. "You don't _understand_." He hissed at me.

"Well stop blocking your thoughts and let me." My temper was fraying. I wasn't angry at Charlie,I was frustrated with the way he was acting. He reminded me of the way I behaved before I met Bella; isolating myself, seeing myself as a monster.

"I killed a _child_." His voice came out as a low growl. "If that isn't bad enough; it could have been _her_. They were so similar. After I had…" His voice broke and the pain was evident as he spoke. "…I looked at her and it scared me, not only what I had done, but how easily I had done it. I couldn't stop myself at all and I realised it could have been anyone. It could have been _her_ I attacked instead of that girl." He turned away from me and sprinted (at human speed) away from me.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair in frustration. Maybe that wasn't the best way to go about things after all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_The next day at school…_

**Charlie's POV**

_This is completely pointless! _Biology. Why did I have to take it? What use is it going to be to me? I had my arm propped up on the table I was sitting at, by myself, with my head resting on my hand as the teacher droned on and on…and on.

What was the point in learning about the 'process of respiration' if I don't even have to breathe?Its not as if I'll use any knowledge of biology in the future, is it? I wont be able to be a doctor because of my lack of tolerance of blood, unlike Beth, although, I suppose, I wont age far enough to get a proper job anyway.

I glanced at Beth out of the corner of my eye as she sat enraptured by what the teacher was saying, scribbling away as she took notes. Alex sat beside her, showing the same interest in this tedious subject. In fact, most of the students in the classroom were interested in what the teacher was saying.

I groaned silently and dropped my head to the desk. If it was possible to die of boredom, this class would be the end of me. I was nearly falling asleep which is certainly an accomplishment because I hadn't slept in years.

I was focusing on my boredom, and how stupid this subject was, more than necessary as I tried to block my thoughts. It was becoming exceedingly difficult to stop my mind from wondering onto the subject of Amy. Every time I thought her name, pain shot through me at the knowledge I wouldn't see her again. It was for the best though, right? If i had lasted this long away from her I would be able to do it for the rest of my life, the rest of eternity, right?

I had way too much time to think in this lesson that I was beginning to doubt my reasons. I was thinking and rethinking the decision I had made all those years ago and, honestly, no matter how much pain it caused me, it was still the right decision. She deserved so much more than me.

My thoughts were broken by the shrill voice of the biology teacher. "Charles Masen, you have lunch time detention for sleeping in _my_ class." Sleeping? If only she knew how impossible that was for me now.

"Its Charlie." I mumbled without lifting my head of the desk.

"Excuse me?" She said, daring me to answer…so I did.

"My name is Charlie _not_ Charles."

"I don't care what you prefer to be called. There will be no abbreviated names in my class."

"Its not an abbreviation. My name is Charlie." I lifted my head and fixed my gaze on her. Why couldn't she understand the simple matter of my name? My anger was getting obvious in my voice and I knew I was letting my frustrations out on her but, right now, I couldn't care less. "I'll bring my birth certificate in to prove it."

"Don't talk back to me. You'll have lunch time detention for the rest of the week." She said sternly but called me Charlie for the rest of the lesson. I sighed, putting my head back on the desk and closed my eyes, returning to my internal battle. But really; what did it matter? It wasn't as if I would ever see Amy again, was it?

_**A/N: Amy? Weren't expecting that, were you?...if you were then you certainly wont expect what I have planned. Mwahahah!**_

_**Charlie still feels terrible about what happened but some of this emotions is because of how similar Amy and that girl looked like…**_

**_I can just imagine Charlie hunting like that and, personally, I think it would be pretty cool..._**

_**Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	9. Lost control? more controlled than ever?

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything associated with Twilight**_

_**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews! It motivated me to write this chapter quickly! Yay!**_

_**Anyway, there is Charlie's POV, Alice's POV and Bella's POV. I haven't written in Alice's before so hopefully it works out well…**_

Lost control?...or more controlled then ever before?

**Alice's POV**

It was the Saturday after the Christmas dance that Beth went to at school and, honestly, I was really bored right now. Beth, my usual shopping accomplice, besides Rose, who actually loved shopping almost as much as me, had gone into town with Alex, Justin, Sarah and Jen. Apparently they were going to get lunch and then go to the cinema later.

Beth was destined to be with Alex. I knew that better than anyone. But I was unsure about when they would admit their feelings to each other. I have tried to get them together but none of it worked. I helped Beth dress for her Christmas dance, I not-so-subtly hinted at the attraction between them and much more but they are still completely clueless. I was actually strongly considering locking them in a closet until they admit their feelings to each other but, unfortunately, I had 'seen' that it wouldn't work.

I was just about to go downstairs and interrupt Edward and Bella so I could take Bella shopping. They were only cuddling while they watched TV so I decided I would rather see them two than interrupt Emmett and Rosalie. That vision had not been at all pleasant.

I reached the door to my bedroom when I felt the familiar pull of a vision overcoming me and embraced it…

_Vision…_

_I opened my eyes and found myself in a dense wood, nearby our home, overlooking the scene before me. A teenage girl with a mop of slightly wavy, purple hair blowing out behind walked through the trees, stumbling slightly. _

_I had barely caught a glimpse of her before the trees rushed past me as I moved to a different part of the forest and my eyes settled on the familiar form of Charlie walking slowly through the forest with a slight frown on his face, which was a regular occurrence when he was thinking intently about something._

_End of vision…_

A smile lit up my face as the vision disappeared and I understood what was about to happen. This is exactly what Charlie needed. I turned swiftly and began walking as quickly as I could towards his room. Now all I had to do was convince him to go out for a while for the vision to become true.

**Charlie's POV**

I sat on my bed, staring blankly at the opposite wall as I tried, unsuccessfully, to block my thoughts. Since Edward had confronted me about those stray thoughts a few days ago they seemed to be the only thoughts in my mind and that in itself made it harder for me to concentrate on blocking Edward out of my mind.

I heard the unmistakeable footsteps of Alice, light and quick paced, stopping outside my bedroom door just before it opened and she poked her head through. The look on her face, the innocent yet calculating smile, made me instantly suspicious of her.

She walked into my room, sitting down on the bed beside me with her gaze focused on me but completely ignoring my questioning gaze. She just sat there, smiling at me, in silence before I felt the need to speak.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked as nonchalantly as possible.

Her grin widened, if possible, with triumph that she had got me to initiate conversation. "I was just thinking…it's a nice day. Maybe you should go out for a walk." She suggested with a shrug of her shoulders and I glanced at the window of my room. Grey clouds covered the sky, looking like it would be raining by the end of the day.

I turned my head back to her and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" I asked sarcastically and decided just to be blunt. "Is there a reason you want me out of the house?"

"Well…" She frowned. I wasn't sure whether she was thinking up a lie or trying to deliberate on whether she should tell me or not. She sighed and lifted her head. "Truthfully?" She asked seriously and I nodded.

"Yes?"

"I just thought you might want to be out of the house when your mother and father, not to mention the rest of the couples in the house, lock themselves in their bedrooms for the rest of the day." She said innocently but held a mischievous smile on her face, the implication obvious.

I automatically cringed at that. I could tell she wasn't telling the complete truth but I thought better than to question her about it. I would probably learn something I _really_ don't want to know.

"Fine." I sighed and pushed myself off the bed as Alice grinned at me. She could be really creepy sometimes but, then again, she could see the future. That was pretty creepy too.

I walked quickly downstairs and out of the house, not bothering to look into the living room where Edward and Bella were sitting. Alice wanted me out of the house and after the reasons she had given me, I wasn't going to hang around to see if they would be true.

----

A few hours later I was walking through dense forest, the dim light of the afternoon barely filtering through the trees. I knew exactly where I was, I had been hunting here many times before. As I was trying to deliberate whether it would be safe to return home I heard footsteps in the distance, not one set but two. The second one was slightly faster than the first though.

I lifted my head and caught a familiar scent on the wind; one that I had smelled before and my reaction to it was instantaneous. I turned in the direction of the sent, running at my full speed, the trees blurring past me. It was the first time I had used my vampire speed in years but it felt incredibly natural as I ran towards that amazing scent. It was impossible to forget it.

**Bella's POV**

It had been a few hours since Charlie had left. Edward had told me it was Alice's doing although he wasn't sure why because Alice was blocking her thoughts from him. Not long after Charlie had left, Alice had shoed Emmett and Rose out of the house as well as dragging Jasper to her Porsche and speeding out of the drive way.

Her behaviour was definitely strange…well…_stranger_. So it was just Edward, Esme, Carlisle and I left in the house. I had a feeling it had something to do with Charlie's return but I couldn't understand why.

Edward and I were still in the living room, the television now forgotten. I lay lengthways on one of the many couches as Edward hovered over me, placing kisses along my neck and collar bone. His lips travelled up my neck before he pulled back to look at me, his crooked grin in place. He leaned his head down towards my lips and when his mouth was just inches away from mine an idea stuck me. I just couldn't resist the opportunity and created a small, invisible shield in front of my face.

When Edward hit into it, the look of surprise on his face was hilarious and I couldn't stop the laughter that escaped my mouth. His eyes narrowed slightly at me but they were glinting with humour. "You think that's funny?"

"Yes, actually." I said through my giggles. Edward lowered his head towards me again, slowly and suspicious this time. There was only about an inch distance betweens our lips and I put up the shield again. His head hit off it, bouncing back slightly which made me start giggling again.

"Bella." He whined and pouted at me. He looked absolutely adorable…and absolutely ridiculous. I bit my bottom lip to try and keep my laughter in. He lowered his head closer to mine once more but froze when his lips were a hare's breath from mine. A frown fell upon his face and I looked up at him curiously.

That's when I heard it. The sound of fast footsteps approaching the front door at vampire speed. "Charlie." Edward said softly, answering my confused expression. My eyes widened at him and we both stood from the couch and I went to the door to the living room as quickly as I could. Charlie hadn't run that fast in years so there must be something wrong. That thought alone filled me with fear.

The front door swung open, banging against the wall beside it. Charlie's silhouette loomed in the door way, he ducked slightly to get through the door. My eyes scanned his face quickly and widened as I looked at him; his eyes were onyx black and he seemed to be having some kind of internal argument as his face was twisted with worry. But that wasn't what shocked me; he had a long cut from his left cheek bone all the way down to the base of his neck. I automatically took a small step towards him but froze as my eyes travelled downwards.

In his arms he held the limp body of a girl in her mid-teens, her eyes shut and her wavy purple hair fell down behind her as her head hung backwards and her limbs dangled from where Charlie was supporting her neck and under her legs with his arms as he carried her. Her head was tilted to the side as it hung backwards and the crescent shape on her neck stood out against her light tanned skin as blood trickled from the wound and down her neck.

_**A/N: I know **__**it's shorter than the last few chapters but I couldn't resist having a cliff hanger. :D **_

_**Anybody like to guess what happened? I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter if you get it right!**_

_**Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	10. Reunited

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**_

_**Authors note: thanks for the reviews! I decided to be nice and post this chapter quickly so you didn't have to wait too long.**_

_**I want to shout out to **__**RebeccaMarieCullen**__** and **__**IloveEdward108**__** because their guesses were absolutely right! :D another couple of people were close but missed out a few important things…**_

_**WARNING:**__** I probably should warn you; in Charlie's flash back some 'dark issues' are implied…oh, and quite a lot of violence. You have been warned.**_

Reunited

**Charlie's POV**

I rushed up the steps to the house and shoved the door open with my shoulder, the banging it made resounding throughout the house. I was vaguely aware of Bella and Edward watching me from the doorway to the living room but I ignored them. The girl in my arms was the most important thing to me now.

"Carlisle!" I yelled, although I knew it was unnecessary. "Carlisle?!" I shouted again as I stepped into the house. I felt tears burning at the backs of my eyes as I tried to avoid looking down at the limp body in my arms. The sight alone made me feel as if a knife had speared my heart.

Carlisle appeared a second later at the foot of the staircase in front of me. His eyes roamed my face and then the girl in my arms, a frown covering his face. "Charlie…what did you do?" He said softly as he lifted his gaze back to me.

A growl burst from my chest before I could stop it. The pain of the thirst burning at the back of my throat was nothing compared to the hurt of that accusation. How dare he think that I had done something to the wonderful creature in my arms? That I would even _think_ about hurting her?

The images of what had happened just minutes ago flashed through my mind and I directed my gaze to Edward. I didn't have time to explain everything so I would settle for him knowing the truth of what transpired in the woods through my thoughts.

_Flash back…_

_After hearing the two sets of footsteps and smelling that wonderful scent, I pushed myself to the very limits of my speed as I ran through the forest. The sounds of the footsteps were getting gradually louder but were still extremely far away. The first set of footsteps were definitely human but the second…they were much too fast to be anything other than vampire. _

_Panic surged through me at the thought I would be unable to get there in time to save her. The girl that I tried so desperately not to think about but was unable to help myself, the girl I hadn't seen in little over a decade, the girl I knew I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with. Amy._

_I wouldn't make it, the thought plagued my mind__; I wouldn't be fast enough to save her._

_I forced myself to run faster but I could hear the second set of footsteps speeding up, closing in on Amy. A second later a scream split the air, causing birds to erupt from the trees and sending a shiver of fear through my entire being. I was too late._

_I emerged from the trees into an area of forest slightly barer than the rest, allowing more light to filter through the tree tops and illuminating the scene in front of me. Something I would never be able to forget for the rest of my existence._

_A vampire with short, midnight black hair stood stooped slightly, his mouth attached firmly to the side of Amy's neck as he held her tightly to him. My eyes locked on hers, her muddy-green/hazel eyes looking at me pleadingly as she struggled futilely against the male vampire._

"_Help…" Her voice was barely audible to me but I felt the need to protect her, to save her, flare within me._

"_Get away from her." I growled at the vampire, my voice softening slightly by the layered, musical quality of my gift being used. I barely thought about that though, only knowing I needed to save her._

_The dark-haired vampire released Amy from his hold instantly, letting her fall to the ground limply. A growl erupted from my chest as she fell to the ground unconscious, her small body crumpling as it hit the earth. The vampire took a few steps back from her, wiping her blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. He glanced from me to Amy and back again as a smirk spread across his face._

"_You here to feed on her yourself?" He asked with the smirk still in place. "She does smell wonderful, doesn't she?" He chuckled and I felt my anger flaring as I clenched my hands into fists at my sides. __I watched as he walked towards Amy, crouching down beside her head and trail his fingers on the mark on her neck where he bit her, lifting his fingers to his mouth as they glistened with her blood. "She tastes even better."_

_I snarled at him and took a step towards them. I wanted nothing more than to run to her side, make sure she was ok and get that vampire away from her. But my worry that I might end up hurting her was more powerful. I knew I would never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to her…well, anything worse._

"_Step away from her." I hissed at him, using my power to force him away. I know; I had sworn to myself that I would never use it again but I had to do all in my power to save Amy._

_He straightened up and took a single step away from her which was not nearly enough in my opinion. He tilted his head to the side as he studied my expression and tensed stance. A grin spread across his face as he chuckled. "A vampire falling in love with a human. How…foolish." He said softly and looked down at Amy's unconscious body._

_My breathing was becoming hard and uneven as I tried to control my temper. I wouldn't risk attacking him when he stood so close to Amy and he seemed to notice that. He was provoking me. That much was obvious. _

"_She is beautiful, isn't she?" He asked as he glanced up at me, a smirk twisting the corners of his mouth. I clamped my teeth together and bit back a growl, my body shaking with tension. "It seems a pity that that beauty will be going to waste." He said as if talking to himself but it was more than loud enough for me to hear, indicating he wanted me to. "Perhaps…I could make her my mate and have her body all to myself." He mused and glanced up at me once more._

_I wanted nothing more than to tear him limb from limb for even thinking about Amy that way. He seemed to notice this and took a step towards her limp body. "Or…I could always wait until she changes, have my way with her and then destroy her as she'll be of no further use to me." He was barely able to finish that sentence before I lunged at him, diving through the air towards him and knocking him at least ten feet away from Amy as she lay motionless._

_I moved in between Amy and the vampire, crouching protectively in front of her limp body. A growl burst out of my chest as I focused my eyes on the male in front of me. He wouldn't get anywhere near her. I would make sure of it. _

_The vampire stood and took a few steps towards me, halving the distance between us and seemingly completely unaffected by my attack. "I wondered how long it would take you to react." He smirked at me._

_I rushed at him, using all the speed I had in me but before I was able to pin him he had moved from my path and stood behind me. Because of my refusal to use my powers I hadn't wanted to be taught how to fight properly against vampires and realised now, too late, that I would be as predictable as a newborn._

_My epiphany was interrupted by a searing pain in my neck as the vampire tugged on my hair, tilting it to the side and sunk his teeth into my neck, tugging upwards and tearing through my flesh. I cried out in pain as the burning sensation travelled up from the base of my neck, across my face and reached my cheek bone before I managed to pull myself away from him and positioned myself between him and Amy once more._

_The venom seared my flesh and my face contorted in pain. I suspected the reason he didn't get any hold on my skin was because it was more fragile than normal vampires. So, unlike a vampire, the male's teeth would just slice through my skin instead of tearing my limbs off. Although that meant I would probably end up in one piece I also had to under go the extreme pain of the venom burning the large cuts which the male's teeth were likely to cause._

"_Interesting." He stated as his eyes scrutinized the slice on my face. "Certainly not human but not quite vampire either." He said thoughtfully as a smile spread across his face. "Well, this should be fun." He grinned just before he lunged at me, pinning me to the ground for a split second before sinking his teeth into my chest and slicing through my skin. My growl echoed around the forest as I tucked my legs underneath him and kicked him across the forest, ripping his teeth from my chest._

_Tears prickled in my eyes and began streaming down my face at the pain. I just wanted to lie down and rest but I had to save Amy if nothing else. I pushed myself off the ground, grunting at the pain in my chest as the venom burned the cut that curved from the right side of my collar bone and around to the centre of my breast bone, my shredded shirt hanging limply from the wound._

_I surged myself forwards, crashing into the male vampire who had been approaching me at a run, the sound of our bodies echoing loudly__ like two boulders colliding. I managed to pin him for no more than a second before he somehow struggled out of my grasp and the next thing I knew there was a searing pain across my back and the sound of tearing flesh. My arms buckled and I collapsed on the ground, face down in the grass as tears poured out of my eyes. Tears for the pain but mostly for Amy. My poor, beautiful Amy. _

_The wound on my back ran from my left shoulder running diagonally and stopping just before the right side of my waist. The venom burning through the cut was more than unbearable. My breath came in bursts because of the pain._

_I could hear the male vampire move behind me and I was determined not to give up. Not while there was still a chance Amy was alive. I flipped over and held my right arm up to protect myself as his teeth bit through my skin, which would have landed another blow to my neck had I not defended myself and would probably have killed me. I kicked him off me again, his teeth tearing through the skin of my forearm, and pushed myself up into a crouch, bearing my teeth at him._

"_Give it up lover-boy. As soon as I'm finished with you, she'll die too. You'll see her again soon enough." His voice came out harsh and a low growl escaped his lips._

_The instinct to survive surged through me as well as the need to protect the girl I love. It wouldn't end like this. I wouldn't let it. I couldn't let Amy die at the hands of this creature. _

_I threw myself at him, using my speed to my advantage, and pinning him once more but I held him as tightly as I could in my grip, not allowing him to escape. I sunk my teeth into one of his arms that was pushing against my shoulders, jerking my head to the side and ripping it off. He cried out in pain as I threw it to the side and a growl erupted from my chest. _

_I stared down at him, my chest rising and falling heavily. I had the chance to destroy him. He was right there in my grasp. But I couldn't. Hadn't I sworn to myself I wouldn't take another's life? After all he had done I knew I should kill him but I couldn't find it in myself to do so. How could I willingly take someone's life, knowing what I was doing?_

_I shoved myself off him, glaring at him as my eyes lingered on him before moving towards Amy's lifeless body and I felt dread flood my entire being. I had just taken a step towards her when I saw a blur run past me. The male vampire heading straight for Amy._

_A panicked, murderous cry escaped my mouth and I dived at the vampire, knocking into him just before he reached Amy. I had given him the chance to live and he had tried to attack her. Anger burned through my veins, overtaking the pain of the venom for the time being. _

_We struggled against each other on the forest floor, snarls and growls filling the air. I was only vaguely aware of his teeth slicing through my left leg as the anger clouded my mind. I let out a loud roar, a haze of rage destroying any thought of mercy I had had for him._

_Minutes later I stood panting unnecessarily as I watched the flames I had created lick up the limbs of what had once been the male vampire, a plume of sickly smelling purple smoke filling the air. I turned my back on the pyre, towards Amy's limp body and gently lifted her in my arms, the pain of my wounds making itself known once more now that my anger had burned off. I turned and ran at my full speed in the direction of the house, holding Amy as carefully as possible.__ Leaving the tower of dark purple smoke the only permanent reminder of what had just occurred in that secluded part of the forest._

_End of flash back…_

The memory barely took a second to replay but in my mind that was a second that was wasted instead of helping the girl in my arms. "What happened, Charlie?" Carlisle asked me, noting the communication between me and Edward.

"It was another vampire." Edward said his voice barely a whisper and his face creased in pain.

"Can you help her Carlisle? Is she going to be ok? Please tell me she's going to be alright. She was scre-eaming on the way over here but she hasn't for a while. She's still a-live isn't she?" I spluttered, my voice breaking a couple of times. The panic and fear in my voice was obvious and I couldn't stop myself from talking so much, in case it gave Carlisle any clue that she would be ok. "She was bit-ten but I didn't want to try and take the venom out because I couldn't bare it if I hurt her. She will be ok, right? I don't think you'll be able to get the venom out though. Shouldn't she be screaming now…because she's in pain?" My voice came out in a rush, not letting anybody speak but Carlisle interrupted me before I could continue.

"She's alive, Charlie. Listen. You can hear her heart beat." He said reassuringly as he stepped towards me and I relaxed slightly when I focus on the pounding of her heart, but the relief was miniscule.

"She's going to be ok, isn't she?" I asked desperately, not caring what anybody thought of the state I was in.

"Her heart beat is strong so she'll survive the change and she's just unconscious because of the pain right now." Carlisle stated as he stopped just in front of me. "I'll take her upstairs." He said and made a move to take her from me.

I snarled at him and moved Amy so my body was positioned between her and Carlisle. "No." I hissed. "You're not taking her away from me." I barely registered the musical, layered note to my voice as I turned and ran up the stairs to one of the spare bedrooms.

**Bella's POV**

"It was another vampire." Edward said softly beside me. I searched his face, finding nothing but pain and worry and I felt my heart lurch. What had happened that made Edward look like that? I looked back at Charlie as he was ranting worriedly to Carlisle and my nervousness increased as to what happened to him.

My eyes widened in surprised at his reaction to Carlisle trying to take the girl from his arms and knew there was something else going on. He hadn't shown such a strong reaction in years. There was something important I was missing out on.

Charlie ran past Edward and me as he ran up the stairs and I gripped Edward's arm as I saw the large, diagonal wound on Charlie's back. Carlisle disappeared up the stairs right after Charlie and I made a step towards the stairs in a move to follow them, to see if Charlie was alright as well as the girl he had been holding.

Edward's arm tightened around my waist, holding me back and I turned my head towards him in confusion. "Bella, love, don't you recognise the girl?" He asked softly, so quietly that only I could hear. He continued when he saw the confusion that must have been plain on my face. "Concentrate on her scent." He said and I took in a deep breath, my muscles tensed at the scent of her blood.

Recognition flickered in my mind and the answer hit me like a ton of bricks. The memory of a light-brown haired girl filled my head. She had changed so much; grown up, matured, dyed her hair but her scent was exactly the same as it had been. "You mean it's—"

"Amy." Edward finished my sentence and we both ran to the top of the stairs at vampire speed. Edward had told me of Charlie's thoughts about Amy and what they had talked about so I now understood Charlie's reaction. He was trying to protect her. It would also explain how distraught he was.

We stopped at the door to one of the spare bedrooms in the house. I peered into the room through the partially opened door to see Carlisle standing at the side of the room furthest from the door, checking Amy's heart beat while Charlie was kneeling beside the bed Amy was lying on, whispering in her ear with his hand holding one of Amy's tightly in his own.

Amy's eyes shot open and her screams filled the house as her body shook violently with the pain. Charlie threw himself at her, wrapping his arms around her gently and continued whispering to her too quiet for anyone else to hear. I instantly took a step towards them to help as well as Carlisle and Edward. Charlie's head shot up and he glared at all of us, a low growl vibrating from his chest. "Don't. Touch. Her." He hissed through clenched teeth and I froze, stunned by his reaction.

He was more protective of her than I thought he would be. I wanted to help, somehow. To look at his wounds he had gotten which must have been from fighting with the other vampire. To help him hold Amy to stop her from hurting herself. To comfort him. Anything, but standing here waiting.

But I knew as long as Charlie was in that room no one would be going anywhere near Amy. And he would never leave her side. This was going to be a long, painful three days.

_**A/N: see? Pretty dark themes…but I kind of had to make Charlie angry so…yeah. Not many of you expected that…well, you either thought it was some other girl or that Charlie had bitten her but if you remember in the last chapter it was Alice who sent Charlie out and she wouldn't exactly send him to kill someone if he was as emotionally and mentally scared like last time. I also wanted to make it clear that what I mentioned in the last chapter of Alice's vision is all she saw. The vampire made a split decision to attack Amy, ok?**_

_**Oh, and that's why Alice made Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie leave…because there was going to be blood…**_

_**I want to thank every body who reviewed for the last chapter: **__**.CarlisleCullen**__**, **__**Twi1ightR0cks**__**, **__**faerie kitten**__**, **__**RebeccaMarieCullen**__**, **__**April Bloom**__**, **__**Karen Cullen3**__**, **__**oirishgoddess**__**, **__**darkflare782**__**, **__**lc4life**__**, **__**IloveEdward108**__**, **__**knl2012**__**.**_

_**Thanks everyone! Please review!**_


	11. Awakening

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**_

_**Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews! I loved them! :D oh, and this chapter is in Charlie's POV because I thought it made more sense to know what his feelings and thoughts were on this subject…**_

_**I want to give a big shout out to one of my wonderful reviewers, **__**dvorndran **__**for helping me with the end of this chapter when I was unsure what to do. Thank you so much!**_

_**There will be mild cussing words; damn, crap, shit etc because…well, I just did. :D and I think it seems more in keeping with Charlie's character**_

Awakening

**Charlie's POV**

3…2…1. 18:36, the lights on the digital alarm clock that sat on the bedside table glowed bright red. I knelt down at the side of the bed that Amy was lying on and studied her still body for any form of movement that would indicate she was waking up.

I hadn't left the room since I had brought her in here three days ago; not to eat, not to change. And I didn't let anybody else in. I wouldn't let them get near her. After what had happened in the forest I was overly protective of her and I knew it was foolish to think my family would cause her harm but I couldn't help it. I had almost lost her.

Alice had come to the door earlier on today to tell me she had had a vision of Amy waking up at exactly 6.36pm. But she still wasn't awake and I was beginning to panic. Although it had been absolutely painful to watch Amy screaming in pain during the past three days I hated it more when she was unmoving, unconscious. I couldn't be sure if she was ok or not when she stayed motionless like this especially since her heart had stopped beating because of the venom.

The rest of my family had tried convincing me to have someone else in the room when she woke up because newborns could be unstable but I wouldn't allow it. I would be able to handle her if I had to. Although I may be weakened by the injuries I had received three days ago, which finally managed to heal but left white scars in their wake, I still had my power.

"Wake up, come on, wake up." I begged her, my eyes scanning her face and body for any movement. I saw a finger of her left hand, the hand that was closest to me, twitch slightly and I immediately took it in my grasp.

Her entire body tensed and her eyes shot open as her grasp on my hand tightened. I froze when I looked down at her face and saw her eyes were clouded over with a white haze.

"Shit." I cursed. "Amy? Amy, are you all right?" I asked frantically, completely clueless as to what I should do.

She let go of my hand and her eyes cleared of the white haze as she breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling quickly. "Amy, it's me; Charlie." I said softly, hoping she would recognise me.

She turned her head towards me slowly and recognition lit up her face. "Charlie Cullen, fancy seeing you again." She said with a smile and a small laugh.

"You remember me?" I asked as a smile spread across my face.

"How could I forget?" She grinned at me. Through the euphoria of seeing Amy awake and well, I had completely forgotten that as a newborn she should be uncontrollable. I watched her scan my face and then her eyes widened as they trailed down my chest. I still had the clothes I had worn three days ago, shredded where I had been scarred.

She leapt off the bed and stood looking down at me, her brow furrowed as she saw the scars on my back as well as my front. "He did this to you when I was unconscious. You saved me and destroyed him." She stated, not questioned.

My brow furrowed in confusion as I stared up at her. "How did you--?"

"I think you should get the rest of the family in. Carlisle may have some theories and Edward's gift would be useful." She said softly to me and my eyes widened. There was no way she could have known about Carlisle, only my mom and dad had come to collect me when we had been at school together, and she couldn't possibly know that dad could mind read.

"You think you have a gift?" I asked as I stood up, towering over her as she nodded. I thought back to a few moments ago when she had first woken up, the fog clouding her eyes, then how controlled she seemed to be right now. It made sense she had some sort of gift.

I ran to the door and pulled it open to see the whole family standing out side; apparently Alice had seen that they would be needed. I looked at each of the faces in front of me and grinned at them. Mom was standing the closest to me and I scooped her up in my arms, spinning her around.

"She's ok, Mom, she's ok." I said happily and looked down at her. She was looking up at me with shocked expression on her face. "What?" I asked as my brow furrowed in confusion.

"You called me mom." She said as a smile lit up her face and she hugged me tightly against her, her head resting under my chin. I just hugged her back, stunned at how happy she was for that one little thing. I realised now, that while I had been distancing myself, torturing myself for what I had done I had also been hurting the people I loved.

"Amy's awake. She thinks she has a gift and would like your opinions." I said to my father and Carlisle as I released my mom from my hold. I ran back into the room to stand near Amy as the rest of the family filed in.

"Amy! Wow, you look so different!" Beth squealed as soon as she entered the room and laid her eyes on Amy. Because I hadn't allowed anyone in she hadn't seen her before now.

"Beth Cullen?" Amy asked she raised an eyebrow and smirked at Beth.

"The one and only." Beth laughed and gave a little mock bow. I rolled my eyes at my sister's behaviour and turned to Carlisle as he spoke.

"So you suspect you have a gift?" He directed his question at Amy and she nodded. "Can you explain it, please?" He asked with a kind smile.

"Well…" She started and her brow furrowed in thought. I glanced up and saw Jasper looking at Amy suspiciously, his stance tensed. "…Before, when I woke up…it was like I had a dream or something…" She frowned. "I can't explain it. I was thinking that Edward might be able to help with what it was…You were all there at different times…except you, Charlie." She said as she looked up at me.

"I think you were actually reliving Charlie's memories." Dad said and my head shot up to look at him, my eyes widening in shock.

Amy nodded thoughtfully. "That makes sense actually. Near the end I saw the vampire that attacked me and me being carried then lying on this bed." She shrugged and looked up at Carlisle who was staring at her with fascination. "Maybe we could try testing that theory and Edward would be able to tell me if it's your memories because he'll have seen some of them in your minds at some time or another." Amy suggested and took a step towards Beth who was closest to her.

"I touched your hand just before you woke up…your eyes looked clouded, like a white fog across them…that might be part of it. If you touch someone you see their memories." I suggested, still shocked that she had seen my memories. And if I was honest, I was nervous. That meant she had seen me attack that girl. What would Amy think of me now?

Amy nodded and gave me a smile before holding her hand out to Beth. "May I?" She grinned at Beth.

"Of course." Beth laughed and took her hand. As soon as their hands met, Amy's whole body tensed and the white haze clouded her eyes. I tore my eyes off of them and looked towards my dad.

"It's definitely Beth's memories; the first time she saw Bella, when she knocked the piano on her…" He glanced at me, indicating what memory was running through Amy's mind (my singer) and I flinched slightly, turning my head back to Amy and Beth. "…her first day of high school, Alex, Jen, the Christmas dance, everything up until just now." He said just as Amy removed her hand from Beth's.

"Her emotions were all disjointed." Jasper said as he continued to look at Amy suspiciously.

"I could feel Beth's emotions that were in her memories." Amy stated.

"I thought so. I could feel those emotions coming off you and then your emotional reactions to the memories." Jasper said as he kept his gaze fixed on Amy.

Amy nodded at Jasper then turned her attention to the rest of the people in the room. "So…who's next?" She grinned as she glanced around at the faces of my family before taking a step towards Carlisle. "May I?" She asked with a small smile and held her hand out to him.

"By all means." Carlisle said as he took her hand. Amy's eyes immediately clouded over, her head tilted back slightly and she stared unfocused at the ceiling.

"She can see human memories." Dad said softly in awe, barely audible. Every head in the room turned swiftly to stare at him, except Amy and me; I kept my gaze focused on Amy. A moment later Amy gasped and clenched her teeth together as her body shuddered.

My heart clenched as a look of pain clouded her face and I took a step towards her. "She's reliving the change from human to vampire." Dad stated as his brow creased slightly in concentration and I turned my gaze back to Amy who had stopped shuddering but still had a pained expression on her face. "Carlisle's newborn year and the starvation…the memories are speeding up now…Italy, The Volturi…" He visibly flinched as he said that. "…his years as a doctor…" He glanced at Amy in case she had any reaction to what she was seeing, most certainly the blood of the humans Carlisle had worked to save, but she remained frozen as she re-lived his memories. "…changing me…saving Esme…and Rosalie…Emmett's transformation…Alice and Jasper joining us…Bella…James and Victoria…" He said the last part through gritted teeth. "…the newborns…Beth and Charlie's birth…Bella's transformation…"

A few seconds later Amy sucked in a deep breath and pulled her hand away from Carlisle's. "Amy, are you alright?" I asked and stepped towards her before she nodded her head.

"I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting the transformation to be so intense."

"Maybe you should stop for now and try again later." I suggested, worried about the effect it would have on her and I hated that she was going through pain when she watched some of the memories.

"I said; I'm fine." She repeated with slight irritation.

"I know you did. I just thought it would be best if you rest just now and—"

"Charlie…" She said, interrupting me and kept her eyes on mine. "Shh. I don't need to rest, I'm a vampire." She said flippantly and her hand shot out towards my dad, gripping his forearm as Amy's eyes clouded over once more.

Dad's eyes widened slightly and a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "My human memories…straight from birth. It's absolutely everything from my human life." He said quietly, as if talking to himself. A look of concentration passed across his face as he watched his forgotten human memories in Amy's mind.

I watched as Amy's grip tightened on dad's arm and a shudder ran through her body. "The transformation." Dad stated, clearing any doubts of what Amy was re-living. "…Esme…Rosalie…Emmett…Jasper and Alice…Bella." Just as the last word escaped his lips a loud growl tore rumbled out of Amy as her lips pulled back, baring her teeth with a ferocious expression on her face.

A frown fell upon my fathers face and I saw Jasper tense out of the corner of my eye. "Hunger; Blood-lust." Jasper said simply, his face strained. I assumed Amy was experiencing the lure my mother's blood had to my father when they first met and Jasper was certainly suffering from the feelings of blood-lust.

"I think she's fast-forwarding the rest of my memories." Dad murmured.

As soon as Amy's eyes cleared and she released dad's arm and her gaze turned to my mother. Amy looking terrifying; a snarl on her face, her eyes pitch black and a few strands of her bright purple curled hair hanging across her face. I took in her appearance in the split second before she lunged forward, straight at my mom.

I was vaguely aware the dad had moved into a protective stance in front of my mother, or the fact the rest of the people in the room had tensed, ready for what they saw as typical newborn behaviour. I pushed myself forward, knocking Amy to the floor and I landed on top of her, pinning her legs with my knees and my hands pinned her arms on either side of her head.

I stared down at her, worried that I may have hurt her although it was impossible but I couldn't help but worry about her. A white haze covered her eyes as she stared back at me, completely unfocused. I realised then how vulnerable she was; when someone touched her she was forced to use her power which rendered her completely defenceless as she was absorbed in memories that weren't her own.

I climbed off her slowly, keeping one of my hands around her wrist in case she would react like she did a few moments ago if I let go of her completely. "Amy?" I whispered to her and her teeth clenched together as the white fog cleared from her eyes but they still remained slightly unfocused.

"Can you…let go…please." She forced out, the strain evident on her face and in her voice. I released my grip on her wrist but kept my hand near her in case anything happened. "Thank you." She breathed and closed her eyes as a small smile formed on her face. "I guess you were right, Charlie, I should have stopped earlier." She said with a soft laugh then opened her eyes and looked towards mom. "Sorry for freaking out on you, Bella. And, Edward…you have a hell of a lot of control not to attack Bella if she smelled that delicious when she was human."

She turned her head to the side, her eyes dark red eyes fixing on mine. "Thank you…for stopping me." She said softly.

"No problem." I rolled my eyes at her and pushed myself up to a standing position, holding my hand out to her.

A look of concentration fell upon her face and she gritted her teeth as she placed her hand in mine. Her eyes became unfocused but didn't fog over as she pulled herself up beside me and released my hand. I felt the loss of contact immediately and longed to touch her again, at least hold her hand but I didn't want to force her and she looked like she was struggling when she did.

Amy glanced around the room at the questioning looks from the rest of my family. "I was trying to block my power…but the best I could do was to push it to the corner of my mind. The memories are still running through but I was trying to focus on what's actually happening to me, instead of the memories, but it's a lot harder than I thought." She said with a frown on her face.

"Amy, perhaps you should go hunting. You must be thirsty and the strain of your power must have made it worse." Carlisle suggested and I noticed Amy's eyes were extremely dark and almost black in colour.

"I'll go with you." I said and began walking towards the door with Amy beside me. I had never felt so free and light than I did now, knowing that I would be able to be here with her for eternity, even if she didn't feel the same way as me I would still be able to be close to her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood watching silently, in awe, as Amy hunted. She drained her fourth deer and stood up from her crouch, her eyes locking on mine. She was quite a messy eater and had splatters of the deer blood on her clothes, her face and even in her hair but she would improve with practice.

A grin spread across my face as I ran to her, pulling her into a hug without realising what I was doing until I was holding her tightly to me. I froze and tilted my head slowly to look down at her, worried to how she might react and shocked at how I had.

"I'm sorry. I-I just…" I trailed off and moved to let go of her when I felt her arms slowly wind around my waist, locking me in her newborn grip and stopping me from going anywhere, not that I would if she wanted me to stay like this.

I stared down in her eyes, those same all-knowing eyes that I remember from my childhood. She was beautiful, perfect. I hadn't realised how strong my feelings towards her had been until I saw her again those three days ago, when there was a chance she would be gone forever. For the past tens years that I had been apart from her, I had loved her, of course I had and it had pained me to be away from her, but I knew she was alright, that she was alive and well but those few moments I had experienced the risk of loosing her and that had been torture.

"Charlie…" Her soft voice broke through my thoughts. "…I know."

"Know what?" I asked completely confused.

"How you feel about me." She said as a smile spread across her face.

My face fell and I felt dread flood through me. _She didn't feel the same, she was going to reject me, she was going to leave me_. "H-how?" I asked. I knew there was no point in denying it and I wouldn't lie to her, or anyone.

"Charlie, weren't you listening when we were all discussing my gift?" She teased with the smile still in place on her face. "I re-live your memories…but also all the emotions you were feeling. Every time you looked at me, even when we were at school, you were filled completely with love. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." As she spoke I just stood completely stunned. I wasn't sure how I didn't realise that she would be able to know earlier.

"B-but…you mean…I…you..." I stuttered and Amy laughed softly, clearly amused at how shocked I was.

"Charlie." She breathed, stopping my stuttering, and moved her hands from around my waist to either side of my face, the fingers of her right hand tracing the scar across my cheek. I closed my eyes in contentment, enjoying the feel of her fingers tracing the side of my face.

Her hands moved from my face to the back of my neck, pulling my face closer to hers and I opened my eyes to see she was just inches from me, my arms still placed on her waist. "I love you." She said softly and pressed her lips against mine.

Love and happiness flooded through me, elating me. I smiled against her lips and kissed her back, tightening my arms on her waist. It could have been minutes or hours we stood there, absorbed in each other but at that moment nothing else mattered to me except Amy in my arms and how I never wanted to be separated from her ever again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stepped through the door of the house, my fingers intertwined with Amy's, with a grin on my face. We both probably looked a mess, my clothes ripped to shreds because I hadn't changed yet and Amy's were covered in splatters of blood, but I didn't care.

We walked into the living room. Well, I walked and Amy skipped as I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm. She hadn't perfected blocking the memories but she refused to let go of my hand and I definitely wasn't going to argue.

"Hi guys!" She grinned at my mother and father who were sitting on the love seat. I laughed and leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek. I hadn't felt this happy in…well, never and I was overwhelmed with it.

"Listen, I'm happy for you but I don't want you to rush into anything, alright?" My dad said in a fatherly tone and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't worry. We won't rush into anything, Mr one-hundred-and-seven-year-old virgin." I smirked at him, trying to hold back a laugh as his eyes narrowed at me.

"Who told you?" He asked with a frown on his face and I turned my gaze towards the door of the living room just as Emmett walked through the doorway with a huge grin on his face. He took one look at my father and walked backwards out the door as quickly as possible.

"Emmett!" My fathers enraged shout sounded before he disappeared out the house after him.

I looked down at Amy at my side with a smile on my lips. "Welcome to the family."

_**Authors note: so there you have it! Charlie's happy again! :D I actually think this is one of my longest chapters…it has 3,835 words!**_

_**Thanks to all my reviewers: **__**faerie kitten**__**, **__**.CarlisleCullen**__**, **__**vampirelova99**__**, **__**Forever17lover**__**, **__**Twilight626**__**, **__**reaper-girl01**__**, **__**RebeccaMarieCullen**__**, **__**IloveEdward108**__**, **__**darkflare782**__**, **__**Twi1ightR0cks**__** and **__**oirishgoddess**__**.**_

_**Ok, I got 11 reviews for that chapter which is great but I have 41 people on alert for this story so I'll update when I have at least 15 reviews, k?**_

_**Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	12. Never Again

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**_

_**Authors note: I posted this chapter later than I had planned because I didn't get the amount of reviews I wanted…but because I'm such a wonderful person I posted! :D**_

Never again

**Charlie's POV**

It was the day after Amy had woken up and Carlisle's theory about Amy having such good control over her blood lust is because of her power; she experiences the control and reaction to blood in the various people's memories. Take Carlisle for example; he has exceptional control over his hunger, well enough for him to become a doctor and be exposed to human blood on a daily basis. Amy would have had the same reaction to human blood as he does when she was re-living his memories, barely noticing the smell just as Carlisle does.

This got me thinking; she re-lived my memories first, not Carlisle's, and she didn't react like a normal newborn would. Does that mean I have more control over my blood lust than I thought? Or is it just that she managed to keep her emotions under control after seeing my memories?

Either way, my main focus was on Amy and controlling her power. She was trying to get herself used to watching different people's memories. Rosalie had been reluctant to share her last human experience, first hand, with Amy so Amy had yet to test her gift on her. But I knew it would happen sooner or later. I mean, how was Rosalie going to avoid touching Amy at all? It would be almost impossible living in the same house.

Regardless of Rosalie's decision, Emmett and Esme had both allowed Amy to watch their memories with a lot of persuasion concerning Esme. It had certainly been painful for me to watch Amy go through Esme's last human memories of loosing her child then jumping off the cliff, so it must have been unbearable for Esme to go through that.

Right now I was standing beside Amy in Jasper and Alice's bedroom while they stood across from us. Amy was insistent on watching their memories and, according to her, I was here as a last resort of persuasion, whether I liked it or not.

"I really don't think it's a good idea." Jasper said with his arms crossed across his chest and a slight frown on his face. He wasn't as suspicious of Amy as he had been at first. His current argument was that his memories may not be best for Amy to witness, especially since she's still a newborn.

"And I don't care what you think." Amy said stubbornly from my side, her eyes narrowed at Jasper slightly. "Now hold out your hand or my assistant will take care of it." She said with a small smile on her face as she glanced towards me. There was really no doubt about the fact that I was her 'assistant', against my will I might add.

"Sorry, Amy, but I agree with Jasper. After what happened yesterday, I don't think it would be wise." I said with a small apologetic smile and she scowled at me. Although she may be more in control than your regular newborn, she still had a lot of mood swings at the moment.

"This is going to happen sooner or later and it would be better if I was prepared for it before hand, don't you agree?" She asked, the look on her face daring me to disagree.

"Well, yes, but—"

"Good." She said with a nod and turned her attention back to Jasper. "Well?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and held her small hand out towards him.

Jasper looked doubtfully at her outstretched hand, contemplating. He sighed and uncrossed his arms after a few seconds of deliberation. "Fine." He said, resigned and took Amy's hand in his.

Her body tensed immediately as her eyes clouded with white and stared unfocused straight ahead of her. A shudder shook her body, indicating Jasper's change, a few moments later. She sucked in a sharp breath and a growl escaped her lips as her body shuddered violently.

I felt panic stab at my heart as I watched her; that hadn't happened before, when she had relived anyone else's memories. I took a step towards her and placed my hand on her shoulder, planning on pulling her away, but her body started to shake more violently than ever and I pulled my hand away quickly.

Her growling and shaking continued for a few more moments before Amy pulled her hand away from Jasper's, taking in a deep breath. Jasper stood frozen, watching her reaction warily as Amy's eyes refocused. She blinked rapidly a few times and looked up at Jasper, her eyes landing on his face.

"Oh, Jasper!" She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, just hanging onto him as he now stood frozen in shock.

"Erm, Amy? What are you doing?" He asked uncertainly and glanced at me. I just shrugged my shoulders, my gaze focused on Amy.

"You had seen too much pain and violence for someone so young." She muttered as she continued to hug him.

"Young? I'm over one-hundred and fifty years old." He said, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I meant when you were human, you idiot." She said and hit the back of his head before leaping down and landing lithely on her feet. "But now that you mention it, those newborns were pretty scary." She said thoughtfully as I stared at her, completely stunned. She reacted stronger to when Jasper was a soldier than when he was a newborn vampire. She really was full of surprises.

She walked towards me, throwing her arms around my waist and resting her head on my chest. "Mmmm…thank you, Charlie." She mumbled and buried her face into the hollow of my shoulder.

"Thank you for what?" I asked and looked down at her.

She lifted her head off my chest and smiled up at me. "For holding my hand when I woke up yesterday. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have seen your memories and I know I would have been just like one of those newborns in Jasper's memories." She clarified and reached up on her tip-toes to press her lips against mine.

"You're welcome." I whispered as I smiled against her lips then rested my forehead against hers, allowing myself to get lost in her eyes.

A throat being cleared broke through my trance and I looked up to see Alice staring at me with a huge grin on her face. "The emotions were getting a little too much for Jasper." She said, noticing the confusion on my face.

I nodded and dropped my gaze to Amy, avoiding Alice's gaze because I felt slightly embarrassed that I had forgotten she was even in the room. Amy laughed softly before placing a kiss on my cheek and stepping away from me, towards Alice.

"Ok, Alice. Are you prepared to be my next victim?" Amy asked jokingly with a teasing smile on her face. Alice rolled her eyes at her and Amy's expression became more serious. "Are you sure you want to know?" She asked softly, referring to Alice's human life.

Alice pursed her lips together then let out a rush of air and nodded her head. "Yes, like you said; it will happen sooner or later. I think it'll be better if I know now." She said firmly and held her hand out towards Amy.

Amy's body tensed once more, her eyes clouding over with the white mist. She stood silently, a look of concentration on her face, and then a shudder ran through her body before stilling again. A few moments later she released Alice's hand and gave her a small, sad smile.

"Um, I can leave if you want." I offered, glancing between the two of them.

"No, its ok, Charlie. You'll be able to hear it anyway so you might as well stay." Alice said, giving me a slight smile then turning her head back to Amy.

Amy took both of Alice's hands in hers, her eyes staying focused so I assumed it was a gesture of comfort than anything else. "You had visions in dreams for most of your life. I think you were three when the first one happened. It was just trivial things though; the weather, what someone was going to say before they said it, that sort of thing. Your younger sister, there was about four years between you; she was amazed by your gift. She looked up to you because of it, thought it was fascinating." Amy said with a slight smile, speaking softly. "Your parents, on the other hand, they were terrified of your gift. So they put you in the asylum. You were kept in darkness with very little light. I-I can still here the other people in the asylum screaming." She scrunched her eyes together as Alice stared at her with undivided attention, sadness clear on her pixie like features.

"You only came into human contact when you were fed…and it wasn't even human. There was a vampire that worked there, but you knew that already." Her brow furrowed slightly. "I'm not sure what was happening but you got moved…you had to leave the building for only a few seconds to go to the next building, right beside it. That's when he saw you, James. You saw him, for a split second, before you went inside again…the vampire, the one who worked in the asylum, he smuggled you out not long after. I'm not sure how long…because it was dark constantly…He carried you and ran. I guess he must have thought he had gotten away from James long enough to turn you…but he hadn't. He bit you…but just before you closed your eyes against the pain you saw James." Amy said and opened her eyes again, looking straight at Alice.

"You know the rest, what happened after your change." She said softly.

"Thank you." Alice said in a whisper, her small body shaking with dry sobs.

Amy gave her a small, strained smile just as I saw Jasper enter the room and gather Alice up in his arms. "We should go." Amy whispered to me and took hold of my hand, pulling me out of the room. I was beyond shocked. I knew something like that had happened to Alice but hearing it from Amy, confirming what had happened…it was horrible.

"Charlie?" Amy's voice broke through my thoughts and I looked down at her.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"I hope it didn't hurt too much." She teased and a smile tugged at the corners of my lips. She had always had the ability to make me smile, even when we were just children.

I decided I didn't want to think too much about what happened to Alice; it was too terrible to even think about. How could someone have done that to their own child? Put them through what Alice had been through?

"Um…Amy? I was wondering…" I started unsurely. I wanted to ask her but I wasn't sure how she would react. This was something I had been thinking about since she had woken up; it seemed like weeks ago instead of just yesterday. I took in a deep breath and decided to just spit it out. "…You know your feelings about me, well, do you think that they might have just been…influenced by the feelings from my memories?" I voiced my insecurities. That was my greatest fear, that she didn't love me, that she was just saying that because she knew how I felt.

"You don't trust me?"

"No. no, I do. It's just…oh, just forget it." I muttered and turned my head away from her.

"No. I won't. Charlie, I love you. I truly do. Admittedly, a part of it could be because I felt your feelings of love towards me but if I didn't think I loved you completely, I wouldn't tell you I did. I'm not the kind of person who would stay with someone just because of the security of it and nothing else." She said softly and placed her hand on my cheek, turning my face towards her.

I stared into her eyes, studying her face. "Come on. I'll prove it." She said and tightened her grip on my hand, tugging me along with her as she walked towards the guest bedroom that she had been in during her change. Confused, I followed her. I was willing to follow her anywhere at anytime so I was powerless to refuse.

As soon as she stepped into the room she let go of my hand, leaving me standing in the doorway, and walked over to her small pile of belongings that she still had from her human life. She picked up her pair of jeans and began rummaging through the pockets before pulling out a black wallet.

She came back over to me, pulling me towards the bed in the middle of the room. The painful memories of seeing Amy in pain flashed through my mind but also the happiest feeling I had ever felt when she had woken up.

She opened her wallet, pulled out a small photograph and handed it to me. I gave her a questioning look before turning my attention to the small photo in my hand. My breath caught and a smile formed on my face. The picture was of me and Amy when we had first met in school all those years ago; we both stood with our arms crossed across our chests, an identical pout on their lips and we were both looking out the corner of our eyes at each other.

"You still have this?" I asked and looked down at Amy as she stood in front of me.

"Of course." She said softly and a grin spread across my face. I scooped her up in my arms, pressing my lips against hers, causing her to drop her wallet. After a few moments I released her from my hold and bent down to pick up her wallet. I stood up again and saw Amy with another photograph in her hands which must have fallen from the wallet when it dropped.

"Amy?" I asked cautiously and took a few steps towards her, wrapping my arms around her waist and looked over her shoulder at the small photo. the photo was of Amy, maybe a year or two ago, with a man and a woman who I knew to be her parents standing behind her and twin boys with dark brown hair and the same muddy green/hazel eyes that Amy had when she was human; her family.

"I'll never see them again, will I?" She asked quietly, her voice breaking as she spoke.

"I'm sorry." I tightened my arms around her and nuzzled her cheek with my nose, placing a soft kiss on it.

"I just…I didn't end on good terms with them…I wish I had a chance to say goodbye, to apologize, to tell them I love them…" She chocked out and her frame shook with sobs. I turned her around, holding her close to me as she buried her head on my chest, clinging tightly to my shirt. I hushed her softly, running my fingers through her hair, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should've tried harder to get the venom out of you…I just…I didn't want to risk loosing you." I murmured against the top of her head, my heart aching that she was crying.

"It's not your fault." She said, slowing her sobs and lifted her head to look up at me. "I wouldn't have wanted it any different. I want to spend eternity with you, Charlie." She said, giving me a soft smile as she placed her hand on my cheek. "I'm glad I had that argument with my parents, I'm glad I ran away from home, I'm glad that vampire bit me and I'm glad I now have the chance of forever with you. The only thing I regret is that you had to get hurt in the process." She said, tracing her fingers down the scar on my cheek before placing a kiss on my lips.

"I love you, Amy."

"I love you too, Charlie."

_**A/N: I thought that was a 'squee' moment, don't you think? :D**__** It's getting late now and I'm really tired so I apologize for any mistakes…**_

_**I have **__**a poll **__**on my profile and I would really appreciate it if you voted! It's about two idea's I have for storied. I'm not sure which one to start writing first so **__**please vote**__**. And I won't be starting either of them until I have finished at least one of my other stories.**_

_**I also doubt I'll be able to update in the next few weeks because I'm starting my prelims next week. They are exams that can be used for evidence if I fail the final exam, or don't get as good a grade as I'm supposed to and the school can appeal for a better grade. So they are extremely important.**_

_**Thanks to my reviewers! **_**: ****faerie kitten****, ****Forever17lover****, ****April Bloom****, ****IloveEdward108****, ****knl2012****, ****vampirelova99****, ****RebeccaMarieCullen****, ****Twi1ightR0cks****, ****darkflare782****, ****dvorndran**** and ****AZGirl07**

_**Thanks for reading! Please review! I might post another chapter within the next few days if I get more reviews for this chapter than for the last…:D**_


	13. important

IMPORTANT!

I'm sorry if you guys thought this was an update and I honestly hate authors notes like this myself but this is the first time I've done this and I didn't want to have you waiting without knowing why I wasn't updating.

Anyway, I have my exams in a couple of weeks and five projects I need to get done in two weeks time each at 3000 words each so, as you can imagine, I'm pretty swamped.

I know I'm just giving excuses and everything but it is essential for me to pass my exams this year if I want to go to University and right now that's my number one priority.

So, I won't be updating for a couple of weeks but I will be trying to work on chapters for all my stories and as soon as my exams are over I will **update every story** with **at least** one chapter.

Again, sorry but I know I'll get distracted from my school work if I try and write chapters for my stories. I think the only story I will manage to update over the next few weeks is my new one **"Gone but not forgotten"** because I have already written a couple of chapters for that and I'm just waiting for a good enough response to post the next chapter.

So, if you want you can go read that or check out any of my other stories if you get bored and really desperate (which I certainly doubt).

I also have a poll on my profile and I'd really appreciate it if you vote.

Thanks everyone! I loved you all! :D

Sophia x


	14. Discovering

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**_

_**Authors note: so, I wrote this chapter and decided to be nice and post it. As I've mentioned before, I won't be able to update in the upcoming weeks because my exams start next week.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please vote on the poll on my profile!**_

Discovering

"No, Emmett."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I'd win." Amy said as she lifted her head from my shoulder and grinned at Emmett who was sitting at the opposite side of the living room from us. Their conversation had been like this for the past hour and a half and neither one was giving up. Basically, Emmett wanted to prove his strength by winning a wrestling match with a newborn and Amy was adamant that she would win so her argument was that there was no point in trying because it would be boringly easy for her.

Honestly, I was worried about Amy wrestling in the first place even though I knew she wouldn't get hurt but I still couldn't help it. However, their pointless argument was really getting on my nerves.

This morning, the entire family had been in the living room with us but disappeared one by one as Amy and Emmett's argument progressed. Beth had left to go to Alex's house because, with Amy being a very young newborn, the chances that he would get attacked were very high, even if Amy did have such good control over her hunger. Alice had insisted that she wanted to go shopping so she had taken Rose with her and Jasper volunteered to go, which basically meant he would rather undergo the torture of Alice and her emotions when shopping rather than staying in the same room as Emmett and Amy.

"Oh, come on, Amy."

"No."

Just as Emmett opened his mouth to speak once more I interrupted him. This had to stop. Preferably before I went mad. "Let's go, Amy. There's something I want to show you." I said as I stood from the sofa I had been sitting on beside her and took her hand, pulling her up beside me.

"Something you want to show her, huh? In private?" Emmett asked, his voice full of implication and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him and stormed out the room and down the stairs into the basement of the house. I slowed my pace as we descended the stairs, approaching the wooden door that led to the single large room of the basement, my hand firmly holding hers.

I nudged the door open with my shoulder and walked in, pulling Amy in behind me. The basement was just one huge room that was used as a music room so we wouldn't disturb the rest of the family too much when we wanted to play something. The entire room was filled with a wide variety of instruments including my drum kit and Beth's piano. Dad's one still stayed upstairs because he wasn't as...loud as we were.

"Wow, this is amazing. I mean, I've seen it in your memories but it looks so much better up close." Amy breathed as she walked around the room, her eyes hungrily drinking in the different instruments on the shelves (mainly wind and string instruments) before coming to a stop in front of the electric guitar we had bought a few years ago. I had played it only a couple of times before but I preferred the drums much more.

"Do you play?" I asked as I came to stand behind her, just a couple of inches of space between us.

"Yes, at least, I used to. I haven't had a chance for the past year. There was just too much stuff going on and..." She trailed off her ramblings with a distant look on her face and I assumed she was thinking back to her human life.

"It can be yours, if you want." I said softly and rested my head on top of hers, breathing her scent. I couldn't get enough of it. It was strange; how only a matter of weeks ago I had been incredibly self-loathing (for good reason) but now...well, now I had Amy.

"Really?" She spun around and stared up at me with her eyes full of excitement.

"Of course." I smirked at her. "I could give you some lessons if you want." I offered.

She snorted and shook her head. "I'm sure you could." She said sarcastically. "For your information; I am a pro at electric guitar." She tilted her chin up and stuck her tongue out at me.

"I doubt that." I said teasingly and watched as her eyes narrowed at me.

"Oh really?" She asked tersely and closed the distance of those few inches between us so our chests were pressed together and I could feel her every curve against mine. I was over a foot taller than her because of my ridiculous height so I leaned my head closer to her as she closed her eyes and a smile spread across her face.

Just as my mouth was inches from hers she pressed a finger to my lips, stopping my movement and her eyes shot open, amusement dancing in her orange-coloured eyes.

"Charlie..." She whispered softly and my eyes – that had been fixed on her lips – scanned her face. She was beautiful and, by some miracle, she was mine.

"Hmmm?" I was too distracted by how close she was to be able to form a word never mind a sentence.

"...if you want that kiss, you're going to have to catch me first." She said before disappearing out the door and into the rest of the house. I stood there, stunned, for a few seconds before shaking my head to clear it and running after her, following her scent.

I sped up the stairs from the basement and up the flight of stairs to the first floor. I slowed down to a human pace when my mum appeared at the top of the stair case, giving me an extremely suspicious look. I smiled innocently at her and her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing, Charlie? And don't say 'nothing'. I know that look. You used to use it all the time when you were little."

"I'm just looking for Amy, that's all." I replied nonchalantly. I don't think she believed me but it was true. As soon as she was out of sight I began running at full speed through the house, not bothering with the fact she could hear me.

I had crouched down so I was running on all fours. I'm not sure why, but I always felt more comfortable running like that. It was probably because of my height...

I was running faster than I thought so when I tried to turn sharply around the corner of the corridor I didn't slow down enough and the side of my body was thrown into the wall. I pulled my arm out of the crumbled plaster board and dusted my sleeve of. Esme would kill me for that; there was a large hole in the wall, the exact shape of the side of my body.

My head shot up from the wall when I heard the sound of laughter ringing through the air. "Oh, Amy...." I called, my voice musical and layered, as a smile curled at the corner of my lips.

"Charlie, don't you dare use your gift on me!" She yelled back and I knew her voice was coming from my room. I appeared at the door way a second later and lunged across the room at her, as she stood with her arms crossed giving me a warning look.

I landed on my bed with Amy underneath me and I grinned down at her. "Gotcha." I whispered and pressed my lips gently against hers. She laughed and pushed me off her before curling into my side. We lay there in silence for a while, I'm not sure how long it was, before she let out a sigh of contentment and I noticed she had her eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" I asked her softly. She didn't respond for a few minutes and I was just about to ask her again when her eyes fluttered open.

"Sorry, I was just watching your memories." She said quietly and I felt my body tense. I hated that she could see what I had done, that I was a monster. "I like the fact that I know all about you. You can't hide anything from me." She teased and pressed her lips against mine quickly before returning her head to my chest.

"Amy..." I started hesitantly and she lifted her head to look at me again. "I was...well, you know everything about me and I was just wondering about the rest of your human life, after I met you." I said softly. I knew the subject of her family was still painful for her but I wanted to know everything that had happened to her since I had last seen her. "And...I was wondering why you were in the woods that day, why you ran away?" We now lived miles from where she lived so I was desperate to know why she was so nearby when the vampire attacked her.

She let out a small sigh. "I...I just had a big fight with my parents. I...was much different from the girl I was when we first met. They were annoyed...disappointed in me." She said quietly and I rubbed her back soothingly, willing her to go on.

"Why would they be disappointed?"

"I was getting drunk regularly with my friends and I know my parents were mad about me smoking..." She paused before a smile curled at the corners of her lips. "Actually, I think it was _what_ I was smoking that they had a problem with."

"What?"

"They weren't happy that their little girl would go out with her friends and come home drunk and high." She said thoughtfully then smiled at me and gently placed her hand on the side of my face. "I think I'm going to be a very bad influence on you, Charlie. I wonder if it's possible to get you drunk. Now _that_ would be very interesting."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Sure, you're the bad influence." I said sarcastically.

"Yes, I am. You are so much more innocent than me."

"Amy, I killed someone. I hardly think that makes me qualify for 'innocent'." I frowned at her. She may have been a bit of a rebel as a human but I was worse. So much worse.

"That's not what I meant." She said and pressed her lips firmly against mine, sliding her hand from my cheek down my chest. I shuddered slightly and felt her grin against my lips. "I really wish I had waited." She mumbled almost too quietly for me to hear.

I pulled back slightly from her. "What?" I asked in confusion.

"I'll be _your_ first and I really wish you could be _mine_." She said as she stared deeply into my eyes and a flush heated up my cheeks as I realised exactly what she meant. One of the things I hated most about being a half-breed was my blush. It would only be a slight pink but it's still noticeable.

"You look absolutely adorable when you're embarrassed. I'm going to have to make you blush much more often." She grinned down at me with an evil twinkle in her eye.

"It's not funny." I narrowed my eyes at her but couldn't stop the smile spreading across my face.

"Actually, it is very funny, my little virgin vampire." She said seriously before bursting into laughter. She dropped her head to my chest again when she had calmed down a bit. "Can we stay like this for a while?" She asked softly. "When I'm re-living your memories...it's as if I'm dreaming." I pressed my lips against her forehead and held her closer to me. The overwhelming love I felt for her was unbelievable and I wanted nothing more than to lie with her like this for hours on end.

_**A/N: Fluffy!! Again, I **__**won't be able to update for a while and please vote on the poll on my profile.**_

_**The next chapter will be a bit more about Amy/Charlie and after that I will be focusing a bit more on Beth and Alex's relationship...**_

_**Thanks to the people who reviewed: **__**faerie kitten**__**, **__**knl2012**__**, **__**darkflare782**__**, **__**oirishgoddess**__**, **__**April Bloom**__**, **__**Forever17lover**__**, **__**vampirelova99**__**, **__**dvorndran**__**, **__**IloveEdward108**__** and **__**MyOwnCrystalHeart**__**!**_

_**Thanks for reading! Please review! Oh, and I also decided that since you are going to have to wait so long for the next chapter I'll give a **__**sneak peek**__** to anyone who reviews!**_


End file.
